Discovering Leos
by Silverdust101
Summary: Bella has been roaming the earth for centuries stuck in her other half until finally she finds her mate. At the same time Leos are pondering whether to reveal themselves to the world or not. Lemons, True Summary Inside  UP FOR ADOPTION, PM ME IF INTERESTED!
1. Mate

**TRUE SUMMARY: For centuries Leos have roamed the Earth, mating and reproducing in secret but now their numbers equals that of humans and many are ready to reveal themselves instead of just hiding in darkness but other creatures of that same darkness are not ready for such a big change. Isabella has been roaming the Earth for centuries stuck in her Leo form until finally her mate shows himself. Can her and Edward's love survive in a world which is about to change? Can it withstand the pressures society is about to push against it?**

The moon casted an eerie glow through the jungle branches and vines, illuminating the remnants of the previous rain shower off the tips of the sagging leaves, leaden with their heavy burdens. Everything was fresh, the mud, the bark, even the dirt itself. It gave a new beginning to the earth currently surrounding her, a thing she hadn't felt in a long, desperate two hundred years. It was because of this that Isabella questioned her reasoning for enjoying it, she had seen and experienced it many times over yet her fascination in the world around her seemed inevitable. It had been a long trek, moonless nights and despair plaguing her with its never-ending cycles.

Solitary in her existence, stuck in the body of something she was not It was in the rare event that if a Leos didn't find their mate within a span of one hundred years they would be cursed to walking the earth on four paws, banished from ever re-entering their other half. It would lay dormant, waiting- longing for the touch of its mate to revive it. A gift Isabella had still not found. The jungle had become her domain, her hell, her solace. It was ironic how she was separated from human society, considering how she had shied away from it during her childhood, preferring to sit in her chambers and read than engage in any sort of human interaction. She had absorbed Jane Austen and Bronte's novels.

Her parents had been normal people considering who they were. Her father, Charles, had been a modern veterinarian, a thing he had often joked about, while her mother, Renee, was a simple baker, producing the finest breads and pastries England had ever dared lay eyes upon. By the time Isabella was even considered the new couple was rich, yet kept their wealth to themselves and strived among the middle class. This is what Bella had loved about them, their simple matter, a thing she had gratefully inherited. After Bella, a nickname on which her mother had gifted her, came Henry, Charles ll, Michelle, and lastly Nicholas. It was from their offspring that her parents had made their solitary pride. Different from their animal counterparts, Leos chose and kept only one mate, making their pack grow larger as Andrew, Madison, Danielle, and Chloe was added to the mix when almost each member chose their mate.

Bella had attended each of their joyous weddings along with her parents, whom would stare at her with such concern, always worrying if their oldest would find love like the rest of their children. Unlike Henry and Chloe, the other happy couples had ventured out on their own to discover themselves, yet always returning on a major holiday or when a new addition was added to the pack.

She had such a large family and each would visit her in her territory each year, sometimes twice or more a year but each time she saw them she would grow deeper within herself, always wanting the love she saw between each of them. Even her nieces and nephews journeyed with their parents to visit her, sometimes curling up around her in their other half. It was always a bittersweet moment for Bella, feeling their soft breathes as they lied alongside her form, biting and playing with her ears, or just stretching over her back in a prefect picture of comfort. She enjoyed each and every one of them, whom totaled in at twenty altogether. This was due to the fact the Leos, like their animal counterparts often bore two to three offspring cubs each birthing. Bella was the only one of her siblings that did not possess a twin.

When they left, she would lay on the jungle floor for hours pondering when it would be her turn for happiness. She would refuse to hunt for days until her body would demand it of her.

But right now her body was demanding something else of her, it was tense and tight, yet slightly unfocused. The wet jungle floor and the chilled night air did nothing to cool the burn that was emitting from her body. She felt hot, almost fever pitch. Even her tail betrayed her feelings, standing stock straight and high in the air, a vivid posture in a clear invitation to play. She could scent her own arousal in the dampness of the atmosphere, she was flowing for no reason and it frightened her. She felt as if she was losing her mind as she felt her cat taking over; she could imagine how her eyes must look right now, enlarged and amber brown.

Her heart was beating hard in her chest, pounding—racing. Her paws started to quiver while her blood rushed through her body seeming intent on reaching her rear end. If one was to gaze at her, they would see an eerily still lioness, taut and tense.

With a strangled roar, causing the various birds nesting in their homes to scatter, her body convulsed as her animal took over all reason. Her fur bristled and stood on end as her claws seemed to elongate. Of course her human half was still there, observing her body as it took flight under her, yet it could not stop its movements.

Startled warthogs, birds, snakes and other species dashed out of the way as they felt more than saw her coming, they could feel the predator on the loose and hurriedly shied away from it. As it was she was startled herself, her body seemed to be burning brighter and brighter, the overwhelming heat almost too much to bare, yet there was pleasure in it, observed as her nether regions seemed to swell.

The night seemed to become darker as the moon became temporarily blinded by the night clouds, encasing her world in a sea of darkness that seemed ethereal and mystical. Her lungs labored as her paws pounded under her, becoming faster and faster, until finally she became aware of a startling scent.

Overly excessive testosterone, honey and musk filled her flared nostrils as she identified the scent of an aroused male Leo. It stopped her clear in her tracks and a growl burst from her lips.

This was her territory.

The scent seemed to be closing in on her but she stood her ground, no matter how sensuous it smelt, no other Leo was entering her grounds.

She paced and growled as her body betrayed her irritation, becoming more and more aroused; she feared she was on the edge of a long awaited climax.

It took two more long minutes before he showed himself; tall, large and over extensively male. His coat was a fine brown reddish coat, his mane covering most of his chest and his entire neck. It seemed to puff out from his body in perfect waves, while his tail stood stock still, imitating the posture of her own tail. She dared to look into in face and was met with the most determined orbs, amber brown and excited.

It was only when he took a step forward did she lunge at him, growling, screaming and spitting she tackled him, pressuring his body back, away from her territory, while at the same time clawing and tearing at his throat.

She didn't know what inside her made her taunt the powerful creature but it streamed through her body, raw feelings that left her dizzy.

It was the bite that brought the male Leo back to life and he drove back against her, growling deeper and fouler. He had travelled for most of the previous day to reach her, ignoring his hunger and confusion. His domain lied on the opposite region of the jungle, so far apart neither of them knew each other existed until the wind had carried their scents to each other. That one sniff had alerted Edward of her and he had immediately assumed his pursuit. Unlike their lion counterparts female Leos did not urinate on trees to make the male Leo aware of her aroused state but always emitted a scent that attracted her mate to her. This did not mean that they couldn't physically be with any other Leo though but Bella had chosen to wait.

It was up to the male Leo to track her scent and claim her.

He was a solitary creature of the night, prowling and enjoying his freedom of the jungle. His desperate urge for a mate had been there but had not overpowered his exhilaration of the world around him. He was only eighty five years and figured he had plenty of time to find his mate. His mother, Esme, worried over the optimism of her only son; she was blessed with ten daughters, a thing Carlisle her mate, often glowered about. But he did feel blessed and always replied when Esme had pondered over his happiness with a "Next time".

Carlisle had been over enjoyed when Edward had pushed himself into the world; when his testes had dropped Carlisle had practically screamed an exulted "Yes" to the heavens. Edward was the youngest child, a thing urged by Carlisle as eleven children seemed to be enough by now, a fact enthusiastically agreed on by Esme. Alice, their second youngest child, had been six years at the time and while their other children were either in their teens or adulthood, both parents were feeling the effects of a full house with six children filling it. Even though the others did come every week to take their young siblings out with them, Esme and Carlisle agreed they were tired and awaited the day when the house would be quiet again.

Now they enjoyed their days in a solitary house while their youngest son had chosen to visit Asia for a while, wanting to experience the total freedom of being one with nature. His job being a doctor was filled with such demanding hours, a consequence of constantly having to switch hospitals and claiming to be just out of college because of his appearance of no more than twenty four years, a feat which was in itself difficult. Edward had decided to threat himself at the end of his term before he would have to yet again start from scratch at a new hospital. His parents had encouraged him to travel the world, secretly hoping he would discover his mate along the way. All of his sisters already had, Rosalie being the latest in finding Emmett twenty years ago.

Now he had found his own but she was attacking him and not in a pleasurable way. He howled in pain again as she tore for his neck, which was, fortunately for him, encased in a thick mane. He could feel his animal side taking over as his female continued to attack him, inadvertently spreading her delicious scent over his coat. Strawberries, vanilla and musk emitted from her aroused body and he could feel the oppressive mating heat covering both their bodies.

His nostril flared with the delicious and sensuous scent of her, it was the last straw for his tense body as his animal took over in a roar of rage. Once again the birds scattered as the male lion launched back, bringing Bella to her stomach, a position he took to his advantage as he sniffed at her dripping core, emitting a sound which could only be masculine pride. His nose was only an inch from her nether regions as he inhaled her deeply. In a deeply human move his rough tongue swapped out and licked at her, emitting a moan as he did so. Her sweet nectar coated his tongue, her taste driving him crazy with desire. In complete abandon he pressed his entire face against her, coating his facial fur with her juices.

Bella felt herself moan as he continued to lap at her sensitive core, drawing feelings from deep within her. His rough, dry tongue dragged over her, a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain. Her fight had left her and in its wake burst forth awareness. She could feel an intricate bond to the male Leo who was running his tongue over her as one would do with water.

"meeeeee" he had reduced her to meowing as a house cat, bringing her higher and higher until she felt herself skidding on the delicate edges of an orgasm. Her lioness was now fully out and jumping. Pitching up on all fours, she began the timeless mating dance of the lioness.

Mewling, rubbing and pressuring her male Leo with her body, bending over purposely revealing herself to him and then keening loudly to show her pleasure. It was more than Edward could take as his male lion sat down and enjoyed the attention. Only once and a while reaching out to scratch at her fur coat gently. Finally after what felt like ages she dropped herself to the ground and then purposely looked over her shoulder expectantly.

Growling with intense pleasure he mounted her, bringing his large body over and bit into her neck, purposely pinning her down. Shifting his body a little, his huge erection finally lined up with her core and with sudden force he drove into her depths.

The pain was excruciating and Bella tried to rear up as the male lion penetrated her. He felt so massive inside of her, diving deep within her tight depts. He reached places she didn't know existed. Her mother had warned her it would hurt when she was to be first claimed by her mate. The first time had to be done in their animal form as it strengthened the newly formed bond between the two individuals. Similar to their animal counterparts, male Leos had a barb on the end of their penis but fortunately for their kind, it magically disappeared after the first mating was completed. Her Leo stayed absolutely still inside her as he nipped and nibbled at her neck, moaning a bit every now and again. He must have felt when he had broken through her hymen and wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

The thought made her want to cry; he was taking care of her even though he didn't know her. She didn't know having a mate could feel so heart consuming, it was if her heart had been broken and then reformed, crumbling any defenses she could have put up against him. She loved him and would do everything in her power to make sure he remained hers.

Edward smelt her vaginal blood as it coated his member, which was now throbbing wildly within his female. She felt so tight and wet. He was surprised that she was still a virgin after all these years. When he had finally saw her he knew she was trapped within herself, she had a certain smell about her, he couldn't describe it. Knowing she had waited for him warmed his heart as he too had waited for her. His animal side had completely taken over his body as he gently rose up over her and then thrust back inside, elating a grunt from both of them. He was grateful for his instincts as he doubted he would have been this skilled otherwise, though he did know some things about pleasing a woman, thanks to his fifty years of medical school and other based sources.

The sounds of the night reached their ears as they continued to claim one another as their own. The moon had broken through its cover of clouds and illuminated the grove in which they had found themselves. The monkeys swing from branch to branch overhead, screaming and laughing amongst themselves while the wide orbs of the owl flew through the night looking for its prey. The various insects added to the song of the birds as they keened in symphony.

This cacophony of sounds added to their grunts and mewls as Edwards thrusting grew quicker and stronger. Bella was rearing up to each thrust, any sense of pain long forgotten, only pleasure remaining in its place. He nibbled on her neck, emitting louder groans as his tail started to cock, a sign of his expectant explosion. She felt so much wetter, her juices practically pouring out of her and on to the forest floor. This made it increasingly easier to slip out of her and back in, though her channel continued to tighten around him.

_Faster, faster, faster, faster_

Only one word stayed in her mind as her vision began to become unfocused. She could hear the sounds of their mating and it excited her more. Suddenly her male Leo reared up one more time and pounded one more time into her, his thrust so forceful it pushed her chest into the forest floor.

"MMMEEEEE" They both exploded with a burst of heat and light. Their cries sounded loud within the silence of the night which their roars had caused. Bella could feel his huge spurts pumping into her as he came.

Suddenly Bella felt what she thought she would never experience again. Her fur disintegrated as skin appeared over her form. Her claws struck back into her paws as her body changed form from animal to woman.

It happened so fast that Bella felt herself crushed under the weight of a now freshly transformed human chest.

Slowly she was able to focus again, her eyes coming back into the focus. The night was quiet now, the animals settled in for the approaching dawn. The obsessive heat from the body on top of her started to increase as the mating urge, which had diminished after they had both climaxed, came back full force. The chest started to vibrate against her naked back, making her nipples perk and goose bumps arise from her skin; a result that had nothing to do with the cold since Leos always maintained an above average temperature.

Slowly Edward started to nibble on his mate's ear, his erection now back full force and pushing against her inner thigh. The size still felt overly extensive even in his other half.

"I want you again"

These words started the mating dance all over again, the only difference between now and the past was that fingers were now accessible and bodies were more flexible. When Edward's tongue came in contact with her chest, she was sure she would never get her full of him.

Working on her chest, Edward's hands travelled lower, dipping and petting until both of them were fully aroused again.

The couple continued to explore each other and communicate without words until the sun had risen high in the sky.

**A/N A next idea that was running around my head. Tell me what you think. Also I had exams last week and still have them this week, I should be studying but I'm sneaking this new story in because it's been on my mind for a while. I will not update any of my stories until next week, sorry, gotta study.**

**Silverdust101**


	2. Love

**Warning: this chapter will contain heavy lemons. You have been warned.**

"3 brothers!" the gentle rhythmic drawing on her back stopped abruptly as Edward propped up on his forearms.

"Yeah, Charles, Henry, and Nicholas oh and a sister too, Michelle" Bella replied confusingly, looking up into her mate's obviously disgruntled face.

"That's incredible" Edward exclaimed, sounding stunned. "You're prides so small"

"How so?" Bella asked sitting up from her position on the soft moss. "How many siblings do you have anyway?"

"Ten sisters" Edward said it so quietly, Bella wasn't sure she heard him right but from the expression on his face, she assumed she had.

"Wait a minute, you mean to say ALL of your siblings are female?" It was now Bella's time to sound astounded as even she, being a female herself, couldn't fathom being around that much estrogen. I mean come on, even her younger sister Michelle had sometimes been too much to bear.

Bella shuddered thinking of the major tantrums that one had thrown, she was the reason Charlie now prayed only for boys after she had kicked her way into the world, failing limbs and all.

"Yes, sadly, me and my dad barely survived in that cesspool of estrogen that was my home" Edward answered jokingly. "And imagine, there was only six of them living in the house when I was growing up, Alice being the worst of them all, I think she was the one who came closest to trying to turn dad's hair gray" Edward bellowed as he remembered the terrified look on his father's face when Alice had proclaimed she had wanted a zoo when she was fourteen years old.

Bella ogled shamelessly at her mate as his abs flexed as he laughed, making his chest strands vibrate. He truly had a magnificent body, a thing Bella had fully taken advantage of during the past two hours.

No recovery time for her mate, though after the third time he did have a little trouble get…..

"So you're the youngest then?" Bella breathed, trying to distract herself from his glorious form.

"Yah, I'm the baby of the family, a thing Rosalie won't let me forget anytime soon" Edward huffed thinking back to all the times his sister had teased him with "little man" or "baby brother".

_He really was too cute for words when he pouted _Bella thought as she flexed, stretching the tight muscles in her back, a thing that did not go unnoticed by Edward. Purposely she rolled onto her back and stretched her arms above her head, arching her chest a little.

"So what are their names" she asked nonchalantly, pretending not to smell or notice Edward's newly formed arousal in the humid air around them. The sun had risen now, beating down on the forest below, forming a tropical oasis. The previous rain had sucked all the water out of the atmosphere making both cats sweat. As a result they were seated on a bed of cool green moss close to the water, enjoying its coolness and sprinkling drips of pleasure.

_Oh you don't know what you're getting yourself into kitty cat _Edward smugly as he gazed at his mate's delicious form, now spread out in front of him. The dark vivid greenly gave it an almost mystical look; it exuded a forest magical picture, of tree fairies and pixies. Her soft skin was blushed in red; a result of the sun's blistering waves.

He couldn't resist reaching out to her and rubbing her delicious curves; breasts that immediately stood at attention.

"Rosalie, Elizabeth, Ava, Isabel, Olivia, Skyden, Grace, Emily, and Alice" Edward finished the long list in one breathe as his mouth hovered over hers, barely touching her.

Bella was quickly becoming aroused again. She gazed up into Edward's eyes only to find raw desire burning behind them.

The pure lustful and adoration was enough to make her moan out loud; the only indication Edward needed as his mouth forcefully connected with hers.

They both groaned as the familiar spark ignited between them as their hands travelled over one another.

"You know I never thought it would feel like this" Edward whispered breathlessly into Bella's ear before sucking the lope into his mouth, a thing he knew drove her crazy.

"Mmmmm Edward" Bella moaned as she squirmed under him, trying to draw friction to her now aching center.

His lips blew softly over her now wet ears, making her shiver.

"Want something love?" he chuckled as he continued his descent down her body, stopping to pay worship to her glorious neck.

His nibbling and biting drove her crazy and in pure pleasure she groaned and began her own travel down Edward's delicious chest.

His stomach quivered as she softly dragged her nail across it, before dipping into his warm naval.

"Lower" Edward commanded breathlessly as his lips disconnected from her lips only to re-connect with her full and perky breasts.

"Ahhh, harder" Bella didn't know if she could continue as Edward ringed her peaks with little nibbles before sucking her nipple into his mouth forcefully. His other hand played with her other breast not neglecting any of them.

Shakily her hand stopped below Edward's navel, apprehensive all of a sudden.

She knew she had no reason to be as they had already had sex multiple times but those times had been lustful, passion driven times and she had never really touched him_, down there. _

But now each of them had full control over what they were doing and she found herself nervous.

Edward must have sensed her distress because his delicious sucking on her breast stopped as he looked up at her.

"What's wrong love" his eyes held concern.

"Nothing" it was an automatic response as she too didn't know what was wrong herself.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he sat up, revealing his huge erection to the world. Due to her enhanced eyesight she could see it pulsing where it stood straight and proud. A drip of pre- cum coated its edge smelling salty and musky and suddenly Bella wondered what it would taste like.

Bella gulped as she stared at him closely, he was so big, it was a wonder he had fit inside of her. Of course during her years she had seen male genitals before but never had she come across one so wide and_ long. _She could swear he was at least nine or ten inches long.

She must have visibly gulped for Edward's fingers came under her chin and brought her face up "You know there's nothing to be afraid of right" his voice was timid as he softly spoke to her, reaching down to nuzzle her neck as he did so, wanting to offer her comfort.

"I'd never hurt or force you to do anything you didn't want to do".

"I do know" Bella replied to his ridiculous question.

"Plus, I'd beat your sorry ass if you tried it" Bella laughed at her mate's stricken face before he too exploded in laughter, effectively breaking the tension between them.

"Oh, love you bring me so much happiness to me" Edward signed and pulled her into his arms, encasing her in his strong embrace. His arms felt huge around her as she snuggled into him. He was six feet tall, completely overthrowing her measly five feet, it was due to this that she felt so safe with him, especially now being surrounded by his delicious arms. Bella was a fiercely independent woman but no matter what anyone thought, there was something awfully assuring in having your mate looming over you.

Gazing into her deep brown eyes Edward whispered "I have longed for you so long; I've been seeking you out even when I didn't know I was doing it"

As her eyes began to swell Edward leaned down and whispered the words that should have been spoken hours ago "I love you Isabella".

Bella burst into tears at finally hearing the words she thought she would never be given the gift to hear.

She had walked alone on the barren Earth for so long she herself had given up hope on ever finding love and walking amongst her family again. He had prowled into her life, her heart, even her soul felt invaded by his love. He had changed her boring life into something of color, transformed her rainy day into a rainbow filled spring.

Overcome with emotion she threw her arms around his neck in a strong hold so tight Edward feared she might break him.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Cullen" she kissed him before he had time to respond. Pouring her love, her adoration, her lust, everything into it.

Soon they were both kissing wildly and found themselves on the jungle floor again. Hands gripped and explored as bodies aligned. Edwards's hands travelled down her body, pushing a finger into her, making Bella cry out as her body clenched on him. She was so ready and tight Edward could hardly control himself as his tip touched her moist entrance.

Edward was just about to thrust into her when they were both drowsed in freezing cold water.

"What the hell" Edward screamed as he pitched up, bringing a shivering Bella with him as she had been wrapped around him so tightly. He had really taken most of the water as his bare back had been faced upwards.

"Curse you water!" Edward shouted at the rushing water as it splashed them both again, huge waves splashing against the surrounding rocks.

"I don't think it likes you Edward" Bella giggled as she stepped down from him. His hair fell in wet tendrils down his back and neck, making it appear black. It gave him a cute boyish look.

Bella reached up and brushed it where it was covering his eyes; still giggling.

"You know, I agree with you, it certainly doesn't like me but I know it'll just love you" Edward replied hauntingly and before Bella had any idea what he was talking about he was picking her up and slinging her into the freezing cold depts.

"Ahhhhhh" Bella pitched up like she had been branded by fire and glared in her mate's direction.

"You're going to pay for that Edward Anthony Cullen" the way she said his full name now wasn't nearly as pleasurable as before.

"Can't wait" Edward replied smugly as he watched a now wet dripping Bella ascend from the pool, looking all kinds of furious.

Bella quickly walked up to him and got right in his face. "Oh you're going to wait" she said hauntingly "And wait and wait and wait".

It was obvious to what she was talking about but the threatening tone in her voice made Edward Junior stand back to attention, obviously over his sulking with the blast of cold water.

To make her decree all the more torturing Bella found the courage to grip him firmly in her hand, making Edward jerk.

"Aww, seems to me we're having a problem down here" she sang lightly, rubbing him up and down, travelling from his sensitive tip to the base and brushing lightly, barely touching his balls.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about fixing it" Edward growled, his lion coming out at having his female taunting him. His eyes had transformed, no longer the vivid green she had come to love but to the eyes of a predator, wide and amber brown.

She leaned in close, gripping his erection closer while deliberately brushing her breast against his chest, making Edward groan.

And then she replied "Nothing" and then faster than Edward would have thought possible Bella launched away from him and transformed.

Embracing her animal form, Bella felt her spirit fly as she let loose. She felt the familiar feeling of fur spreading over skin and ironically she felt more comfortable in this form than the last. Perhaps it was the centuries she had spent roaming in this form, and the situation she had been forced to adjust to. After she had transformed last night she had felt so vulnerable, so exposed, no longer covered in fur and murderous sharp claws but regular human nails and skin, totally defenseless. Even her feet felt irregular being so light and fragile.

She was like a newborn babe just learning to walk and like all new toddlers she had fallen a couple times. Edward hadn't laughed or even showed a hint of amusement; he was supportive standing by her side and making light of her situation.

They hadn't even had sex during the first hours following her transformation as when he had plunged into her she found herself to be painfully sore and tears had leaked into her eyes.

Edward had immediately pulled out; apologizing profusely over the next few hours even though she said there wasn't much to forgive.

The mating urge had still been on them and thanks to Leos naturally fast healing metabolism they had been able to engage themselves later on in the dawn hours of the morning.

Now as she ran through the forest she felt light, giddy even as her paws deliciously sank into the cool leaves and mud of the jungle forest. Her tail was in a hook position taunting the male Leo who had immediately followed after her. She had felt when his animal form had taken over him as his roar had been loud and furious. She knew she was running along the edges of dangerous ground but some buried instinct told her to engage this male lion. This was now a game of cat and mouse and how much did she want to get caught.

Now she ran in the bright light of day, swirling through pathways of vines and creepers, dodging large tree trunks and rugged rocks. The animals seemed to sense her calm mood and did not run away but peeked out of their nest to spear a passing glimpse of her. The monkeys as usual were screaming in the trees high above the forest floor, almost taunting the ground dwellers. The macaws and parrots sang praises to the heavens, all rising in symphony, high note after high note. She even passed the elusive Asian bear, which was high in the tree tops gazing at the world around him.

Bella didn't know how she was going to be able to leave it. Everything felt so new now, almost as if she was experiencing it for the first time but she knew she couldn't stay here. She had to return home and show her family her good fortune. She knew they would love Edward; he was everything they had wished for her; love, beauty, happiness and pleasure.

And though apprehensive, she wanted to meet his family, engage in his parents and ten sisters. She wanted to meet Alice, the so called "dangerous and scary" sibling Edward had ranted on about. She wanted to taste his mother's notorious cream pie and engage his father in talk about the miracles of life as Edward had mentioned him to being a pediatrician, the same career Bella had chosen all those years ago.

She knew what was waiting for her at home; old records had to be dug up and changed; real estates needed searching and furniture brought. Yet she was looking forward to it. For once in her life there was something new to be seen, she knew the centuries had changed and as a consequence it bore the technology of a new era. Her sister had ranted on and on about the new "iPod" and "dell computer" during her visits.

Though her body would feel a great longing for the place she had called her home for more than a century, she was in a kind of enthusiastic eagerness to be reunited with the world around her.

She knew the first thing she would do was soak ridiculously long in a bath of hot water as the cold splashes of the springs and water falls no longer held the same appeal as it once did.

Bella was so lost in thought she didn't hear the gaining pounds of Edward's paws until it was too late.

The male lion tackled her, bringing her body to the ground all the while growling, his tail twitching in aggravation.

His teeth nibbled at her broad neck, all the while rubbing himself against her. He felt so huge atop her, massive and dominating.

_**Warning:Lemons**_

_Oh gosh he felt so good _Bella thought as she tried to rise up and return his affections. He allowed her and soon they were moaning against each other, just as Bella thought he was going to enter her, he stopped and transformed.

She quickly followed him, wondering what was wrong.

"What's wr…." Bella wasn't able to finish her question as strong lips pressed against her, igniting a fire deep within her.

"Mmmmm" she moaned as his tongue brushed against hers in a sensuous dance. She was ready for him all over again but Edward surprised her; he continued kissing her as he slowly lowered them to the ground. His lips stayed on hers as his fingers teased her perk nipples, tugging and pinching them gently.

"You're so beautiful" he breathed as his lips followed the path of his hands, nibbling and sucking gently on her chest, causing her to urgently buck against him in desperate need.

"Easy love" he breathed on her wet nipples, his warm breath making her moans louder. "I want to make love to you this time" he finished, reconnecting his lips with her own.

Edward had started to feel guilty, continuously taking his mate over and over again, and even though his parents had told him it would be natural-he still remembered that embarrassing speech-shudder, he felt that she deserved to be truly loved, truly cared for. Tonight he was going to make love to her for the first time.

"I want you" Bella said breathlessly as she pulled away from him and stared deep into his vivid green eyes, so filled with passion and lust.

"You'll have me" he answered quietly sucking on her neck while trailing his hands down her flat stomach. His fingers dipped into her navel, giving her a pre demonstration of what was to come.

In more than one way.

Slowly, barely touching her, his finger travelled up her slit, before gently pressuring her clit.

"Ohhhhhhhh" Bella breathed as she opened herself more to his touch, wanting to feel another pass of those long fingers.

"You're so warm and wet" Edward breathed in her ear, making her tremble and drip onto his hands as they played around her moist entrance.

"Hmm, you like that don't you" he whispered in her ear before sucking it into his mouth, all the while continuing to play around her opening.

"Touch me" begging fell from her lips as she rubbed against his fingers wanting to feel them deep inside her.

"I am touching you" Edward replied in her ear, his voice so seductive she shivered and trembled yet again. "Perhaps tell me where" he teased lightly as his fingers travelled back up to her clit, circling it yet never touching it.

Bella reached down and grabbed his dancing fingers before pulling them once again to her entrance "Here I want you here" the time for modesty had surpassed her as her body continued to burn.

"Hmmm, your pussy's so tight and warm." Edward moaned as he entered her slowly, first one and then two fingers.

"Ahhhhhhh" Bella breathed as he started to thrust harder. His used his thumb to massage her clit as he continued to pleasure her.

"Edward, oh god I think…." Bella couldn't believe she was on the edge of an orgasm already from just the feel of his fingers moving against her.

"Let it come" Edward breathed over her lips as he increased his thrusting and started to curl his fingers inside of her. "I want to hear you scream my name".

Bella started to raise herself against his thrusting fingers forcibly. She could hear the sound of them entering her again and again and it drove her crazy with desire.

Suddenly without warning Edward removed his fingers, making Bella cry out at the loss. But before she could beg him to come back he was on her.

His tongue planted on her clit, sucking it into his mouth, making Bella buck against him and spread her thighs as far as they would go. Her hands gripped his copper locks pulling gently as he worked her. She never knew such pleasure existed.

"Hmm, so delicious" he breathed against her, the vibrations making cry out "EDWARD"

Her juices soon covered his chin as he started to lap at her entrance, moaning as he did so. She tasted like heaven and Edward knew he would never get his full of her. Plunging his tongue into her entrance, he used his fingers to forcibly rub at her clit, making her moan loudly.

Bella didn't know she was thrusting against his face until his hands moved to her stomach and forced her down.

"Edward please" Bella felt tears gathering in her eyes as her orgasm approached her again, she didn't want to wait any longer, her body was taut with the sensations.

Edward felt when her walls started to contract against his tongue and quickly licked up her slit, to her clit, engulfing it into his mouth, while at the same time thrusting his fingers back into her.

"Aww,awww,awww" Bella reached her peak as she moved on his fingers, throwing her head back she moaned aloud, she was so close. She was now violently pulling at his hair and Edward elated a groan at the mix of pleasure and pain it caused.

"Do you want to come" Edward whispered as he removed his mouth from her clit and hovered over her now dry lips.

"Oh god, Edward please" Her eyes were closed, hiding her beautiful brown orbs. "Open your eyes Bella, I want to see you" the minute her lids opened Edward kissed her, intertwining their tongues as he added one more finger into to her and pulsed them against her g-spot. "You're mine" Edward roared as he pulsed against her g spot over and over again.

" YES yours" she moaned against Edward lips as her orgasm tore through her, making her body left up off the ground and continuously grind against Edwards still thrusting fingers. She could taste herself on Edward's tongue and while she thought it would have been disgusting, her taste mixed with his own, excited her more, making her mewl out.

Quickly Edward disconnected their lips and planted them back at her pussy, not wanting her delicious nectar to go to waste.

The feel of his warm tongue lapping at her was enough to send her back into a mini orgasm, which tore a shout from her lips.

"Ahhaahh, again!"

Crawling back up her body Edward grinned at her. Bella felt as if she couldn't breathe as her lungs panted for breath. That was the most powerful orgasm she had ever had, her legs were still trembling.

As she regained herself Edward stroked her stomach, drawing patterns on her flesh.

"I think I saw heaven" Bella finally broke the silence.

"Really, how did it look?" Edward grinned.

"Pretty" Bella replied as she crawled up onto his chest and slowly kissed him.

"Beautiful" she continued from his lips to her neck, sucking patches of his skin into her mouth and forcibly biting down. She was marking him as her own and it was so damn sexy, Edward was so painfully hard now, he feared he would explode before he even entered her.

"Pink" she continued on to his perk nipples now, encircling it with her tongue.

"Ahhh" Edward groaned as it was now his turn to throw his head back.

"Soft" she continued to speak as she skimped over his chest hair until finally reaching his navel.

"Warm" she said as she ringed it with tiny bits before dipping her tongue into it.

"Bella" it was the only word he could say as his body pulsed and contracted.

"Smooth" after what felt like forever she finally reached his erection which was standing tall and pulsing, pre- cum already beading from the tip.

Experimentally she licked him and Edward practically roared.

"Ahhhhhhh" Bella watched him thrusting off the ground, eyes closed and head thrown back and she couldn't believe this beautiful creature was hers.

Feeling empowered she engulfed his length with her mouth and sucked lightly. He tasted salty and musky but not bad as she feared he would.

All the while Edward was screaming her name as her hand reached up and stroked the part of his penis that couldn't fit into her mouth. Bella judged his reactions as she explored his member, alternating between fast and slow.

"Ohhhhhhhh" he started to visibly shake as she continued to tease him with her mouth, pulling him out and then painfully slow back in, while nibbling at the tip.

He could feel that he wouldn't last long and tried to pull her mouth off of him but she wouldn't release. Instead she started to nibble at the sensitive underside of his cock and cup his balls in her hand and squeeze gently.

Suddenly it all became too much and he exploded in her mouth. He watched as she continued to suck on his cock before pulling her head back and spitting out his come on the forest floor.

"That was how heaven looked" Bella smiled as she looked up into Edward amazed face. For a moment he didn't understand what she was talking about and when he did, he exploded in laughter.

"Point taken love" Edward said as he nuzzled the side of his mate's neck, darting his tongue out to taste her once and a while.

"So, was it okay?" Edward was amazed as she ducked her head shyly. This amazing creature continued to amaze him it seemed. She was shy now after she had had his dick in her mouth, amazing.

"It was amazing love" Edward was quick to reassure her as they both lied down again.

They laid down enjoying each other's company until finally Edward made good on his promise and made slow love to her. It was different than claiming; he was taking bold possession of her heart as he gently slid in and out of her. There wasn't any rush, any frantic movements as they made love, just groans, moans and passion. When they reached their peaks together they both screamed at the same time "I love you".

**A/N YAY another chapter, I was a little disappointed with receiving only three reviews though I did receive a lot of alerts. I want to say thank you for those. And for those who are waiting for the action it will be coming next chapter so stay tuned. Exams finished this week! :) **

**Please review and comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	3. Attack

The mating process for an average Leo couple lasted seven days and throughout this period the male was said to often and frequently take his mate over and over again, reassuring himself and her as well, of their bond. They belonged to each other now and anyone or anything that tried to interfere with their connection did not last long.

During these rigorous mating practices the male assumed the dominant role, always being the one on top so to speak. Though strong, he dared not to hurt his mate, only to bring pleasure. His emotions were also said to wreak havoc, his protective instincts reeling out of him at the slightest of situations.

Though as sensitive as a pregnant woman the male Leo did understand how to control himself during the mating process and was fully capable of slowing the pace. This was hypothesized to be a consequence of his strong protective instincts, going as far to protect his female even from himself.

It was because of the understandings of this knowledge Bella did not bat an eye at Edward when he practically growled at the bellboy outside of the Fairmount Beijing.

It had taken them most of two days to travel to Edward's hut outside the edge of their Asian jungle solace, rest, change and travel into the heart of China.

xxx

Back in Edward's hut, Bella had been simply amazed at all of the new things she had experienced. The soft sweat suit she wore now was so much more comfortable than the long cotton dresses she had been forced to endure during her childhood, its soft material simply glided over her skin, spilling in pools over her feet. Edward had explained to her that they weren't really female clothes, the reason for their too large sizes.

Bella didn't really mind. She was still too infatuated with his dwelling to pay his words much mind. The simple enclosed living space had held a large rectangular box that Bella couldn't guess the function of. The word "television" sounded so foreign and she found herself feeling overwhelmed with all the new devices.

This was when Edward had practically demanded her to lay down and rest.

And that had been exactly what she did for a long six hours until finally the smell of warm lavender had awoken her. Her promised soak lasted a solid hour and though she came out pruned, her skin had never felt better. She was taking full advantage of today's modern devices; the jet showers had felt amazing spraying against her skin, not to mention the vanilla shampoo Edward had massaged into her scalp.

Simply amazing.

After Bella's soak they had curled up on the twin sized bed and watched the "magic box" as Bella had so named it. Bella's eyes had followed the moving pictures on the screen with utter fascination; she found herself enjoying "Tom and Jerry" and "CSI". It was only after three hours in indulging in such luxuries that Edward had reminded Bella to call her family.

Bella had been confused, her family was pretty much on the other side of the world, how could she possibly reach them?

It was after a gruesome hour of Edward explaining 'cables' and 'long' distance did Bella understand her extensive possibilities.

She quickly dialed the area code of Florida and her parents' number which she always kept in the back of her never ending mind. It was amazing what having a memory that retained all information could do.

"…..Bella baby is that really you?" her mother had sounded so uncertain and hopeful when answering the phone. Bella was reduced to tears when she first heard her mother's familiar voice. Edward had supported her, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Yeah mom it's really me." Bella had sniffled over the line, trying to rein in her emotions enough to be able to actually hold a conversation.

"Oh baby, you're back" Her mother had sounded so thankful, so loving and caring. "Charlie, Bella's back" Bella heard her mother call to her father in a voice that was a second from squeaking out.

"Wait" all of a minute Renee had gone quiet as if just figuring out the missing piece of a complicated puzzle. "You found him" she had sounded so giddy one would think she had just glanced upon her own mate.

"What's his name, who is he, how old is he, where di….." The list of questions went on and on as Renee blubbered over the phone, not allowing her daughter to answer any of them.

"Bella?" finally Bella heard her father's voice come on the phone, she could only assume he had pried it from his mates fingers.

"Yes daddy." Bella answered; glad to hear a voice of firm calmness and reason.

"Oh God, honey I missed you so much, where are you?" Charlie had never really been one for expressing emotions so when Bella had heard him emit to missing her, her heart melted a little.

"I missed you too dad. We're still in Asia at the moment." Bella said wanting to introduce her mate to him.

"His names Edward Cullen and he's so ama…" her father cut her off with a long Hmmmm and a grunt.

Apparently a father's protective instinct never disappears. She still never forgot the time Michelle had chosen Andrew for a mate; the poor twenty year old probably pissed his pants after going back home that day.

"So when will you be able to come home?" Charlie asked the question abruptly, wanting his eldest child back home where she belonged. Even after all their moving and settlements, the Swan family kept a spare bedroom always reserved for their eldest daughter and sibling.

"Edward how much time will it be before we arrive in Florida?" Bella had whispered to her mate who was listening to the conversation with perked interest.

Mentally calculating Edward had answered "About a week and a half." He wanted Bella to see the sights a little while before returning home.

"_You just keep telling yourself that, you just want her all to yourself"_ His mental voice taunted him as he continued to gaze at his mate's sensuous lips move as she conversed with her father.

He just found her and wanted to have a little more time in their delicious bubble. So sue him.

He laid down as Bella wrapped up the conversation with her family. He found himself admiring her more day after day, forever entranced by her. She was so beautiful with her brown chocolate hair and beautiful rich dark eyes; eyes that were turning rich amber brown as she gazed at him.

Eyes that sparkled as Edward growled low in his throat after catching a whiff of her arousal.

Eyes that rolled when he had ripped the cotton rope from her body.

And finally eyes that gazed at him lovably after their orgasms spiked through them.

Xxxxxxxx

It was after their lovemaking, that they both had become ravenous and ate about everything they could get their paws on in the hut; Bella had enjoyed the baked meatloaf Edward had treated her with, and the chocolate "Oreos" they had found for dessert. Leos were notorious for having huge appetites, similar to their animal counterparts.

It was after they had eaten themselves into a coma did the pair rest and awaken six hours later to pack up Edward's belongings.

This task proved difficult as Bella had constantly stopped to ask him what everything was.

"What is this?" she had shoved the Ipad in his face just as he was packing up the last of his personal belongings.

"It's a Ipad, love" retaining the patience of a saint Edward had made a promise with himself to answer each of her questions; which were ranging from cute to just plain embarrassingly.

What man wanted to explain to his girlfriend what a pair of boxers was?

And that single word had plagued Edward's mind all through their trip into central China during their ride. While Bella had tinkered with the radio, absorbing all of the explanations he had given her, Edward's mind had been far away. He knew he loved and would always love his mate but what was their status.

Was she his girlfriend? Lover?

They all seemed so insignificant compared to the feelings they shared for each other.

In the jungle they had declared their love to one another but would Bella feel it was rushed after the mating process was over. Were their words just spoken in the heat of passion?

"What's wrong love?" stringing her fingers through his reddish locks Bella had stroked his scalp, making his heart melt a little more.

"Nothing, everything's perfect." Stopping his musings Edward put his feelings on the back burner for now, smiling at his mate's adorably confused face.

And everything was perfect Edward thought as they drove down the winding road, as long as they were together.

xxxxx

"Thank you so much." Her voice was calm, serene, and sincere. Though the tension filled atmosphere would not be defeated by its nature. The glaring, snarling Leo in the background made it hard for the young bellhop to do anything but thank the offered tip, tip his hat and dash out the room, presumably to go to the bathroom if the foul smell that had emitted from his trousers was any indication.

"Love you really need to stop doing this." This was the second time Edward had scared off a helper in the twenty minutes they had arrived at the hotel.

"What?" Edward blinked at her, as if totally confused at her words. "I didn't do anything."

"So you say practically growling at a person is not doing anything" she cocked her head to the side looking at her mate accusingly, understanding his instincts did not mean she was going to put up with them.

Edward signed as he gazed into his mate's angry face and walked over to the beautifully made bed.

Edward had paid for the honeymoon suite but with how things were going he didn't know if it was going to make up to its title.

"I'm sorry love but I can't control my feelings around you, I think it part of my DNA or something" his grin was cocky as he glanced at her with his-what Bella named-signature grin.

"Chemical make-up or not, you're going to have to learn to control yourself or I'm not going into public with you" she was not going to be controlled by some Neanderthal.

"You're making me sound like a two year old." With a huff Edward laid on the plush mattress, for once in his life feeling totally drained.

"I call it as I see it." Bella decided to take a little rest herself, and the inviting bed kept haunting her with its comfortable looks.

As soon as she laid down Edward's arms encased her in a feeling of warmth and love. She almost purred at the feeling.

"I'll try to tinker it down some." his tongue darted out to lick at the curve of her shoulder, humming to himself.

"See that you do." Her reply came breathlessly as she started to feel the never ending heat that seemed to always linger on her being.

Her breaths turned into pants as Edward slipped his skilled fingers under the hem of her humongous shirt. A shirt that the hotel manager had scoffed and sneered at when the couple had walked into the five star hotel. A shirt which had caused the same manager to need a new set of pants after Edward was finished with him.

A shirt which was now a serious hindrance to Edward's travelling hands.

"Hmmmm" she moaned as Edward shredded the shirt from her in pieces of now unidentifiable fabrics.

She was full out purring by the time his fingers started to knead her breasts; circling her nipples and pinching them slightly, watching with fascination as they bloomed before him.

"It's only fair you know" her hands popped every single one of Edward's button down shirt and pushed it off his shoulders.

Bella still couldn't get how beautiful he was as his abs flexed when he reached down to take her mouth. He wasn't bare but was not too overly hurry, a perfect medium that trickled her sensitive nipples when her bent down.

His taste was delicious, an offering of oranges and honeysuckle. Her tongue plunged into his mouth to seek more of his rich bounty.

She was so consumed by tasting him she didn't notice when Edward's free hand slipped to her trousers and dragged them down her legs.

That is until his fingers found her clit through her underwear.

"Awwwahhaw" Edward quieted her shout of exultation with his mouth, his tongue swirling around her mouth in the same rhythm of his fingers.

She spread her thighs, opening herself to him as his fingers curled under her panties and caressed her; spreading her wetness over her flesh.

"Mnnnm, Edward" her voice was breathless as her hands travelled to his khaki pants tugged them down easily; freeing his straining member from its confines.

"Oh God" the vein in his head pumped as Bella started to rub his hard erection, squeezing it within her hands. His fingers ruthlessly tore her panties away from her, revealing her delicious mound to him. She was already wet and he felt his erection swelling inside of his shorts.

Looking for a distraction from his too close orgasm, he forcibly sucked her nipple in his mouth, ringing it with lit bits and then sucking noisily.

Simultaneously he plunged two fingers within her depth, drawing a scream from her parted lips.

"Oh gosh" his suction stopped on her breasts as Bella cupped his balls. His thrusts got faster as he felt her start to clench around his fingers.

Then without warning his fingers stopped and he yanked himself away from her fingers.

"Wh..?" her question barely left her mouth by the time Edward yanked her onto her stomach and drove into her from behind.

"Yessss" she screamed as the feeling of being filled so ruthlessly speared through her.

"Ahhh" Edward's excitement rose as his eyes connected to the point of their connection. He saw her juices running along his length when he withdrew from her and smelt her arousal.

His thrusts turned rough and hard as he rose up over her and bit hard into his neck, marking her as his.

"Ohhhhh" Bella moaned as he marked and dominated her, the process so wild she felt her body began to tremble with her approaching orgasm.

"You're mine!" the roar was shouted in her ear as Edward lifted a little off of her to snake his hand on her behind.

"You're mine!" he repeated the declaration with a loud smack on her ass and just like that they both spilled over.

"Ohhhh, yes" Bella moaned as she thrust her body against Edward's wantonly. "Yours" she breathed as Edward forced her back down on the bed as his thrusts slowed.

"Ahhhh" his voice was breathless as his seed exploded from him, he continued to thrust slowly to prolong both of their orgasms.

His body collapsed from under him as his knees gave out.

The suite now smelt of their lovemaking, hot and sweat filled. Loud pants continued to emit from it as their breathing tried to level out.

"Are you okay?" he rolled off her and stroked the hair from her red cheeks.

"Perfect" Bella curled underneath him as her mind started to turn groggy.

"I think you wore me out though."

The proud resulting grin that followed could have lightened up several buildings.

Rolling over Bella hurried to the bathroom and quickly returned and curled herself back under her mate.

"Get some rest love" He said as his arms snaked around her, rubbing her back in patterns that caused purrs to vibrate throughout her chest.

"I love you" he breathed against her hair, scenting her. Her smell had turned musky because of their mating but there was still an underlining of vanilla.

"..ove you too" she was asleep by the time the muttered reply came.

Edward stayed awake as his love slept. Her silent breathes soothed him as he gently stroked her back in feather light touches. Of all the activities that had happened in the last three days, they never really got to slow their pace. It had been fascinating and cute to watch Bella adjust to the world around her. She had reminded him of how fortunate he was and the simple joys in life.

Her eyes had grown into the size of saucers when they had first arrived at the hotel and gazed at the water fountain. He'll never forget the giant grin she had sported when she had entered in his oversized sweat suit.

Cute-she had looked adorable, these were two words he found himself using more and more to describe Bella. She exuded childlike innocence yet seduction and passion all at once.

He wondered who she took after, how her parents looked. He hoped they would like him though Bella had constantly told him they would. The one he feared the most was her dad Charles or Charlie as he liked to be addressed. He knew a male Leo or any other human male for that matter did not like to give away their daughter, the instinct was ingrained within their Y chromosome, he hoped the transaction would pass peacefully.

Edward fully intended to make Bella his wife, yet he was going to follow her pace. If she became too overwhelmed he'd back off and wait. He was hoping when they returned she would come and live with him, it was something he wished to discuss with her. He also wanted her to work with him. He knew for certain that St. Joseph's Hospital in Tampa was short on pediatricians and he hoped she would settle there after gaining her bearings. They would only be a two minutes way away from each other.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Cullen but its urgent" the voice came from the door with a succession of hard knocks.

Rolling over from the bed Edward walked to the door irritated, he didn't want to wake up his sleepy mate.

He yanked open the door without looking through the peephole and roared "What is it!"

Suddenly, faster than Edward's body could adjust to the blow, he flew backwards into the room, landing hard against the plaster wall.

"What in the h…" the words were knocked out of him as a fist came barreling straight for his stomach with surprising force. It caught him off guard and faster than his eyes could follow a hand was wrapping around his throat and strangling him.

Growling Edward gnawed at his attacker and pressured him with a straight kick to chest. He put all his power into that kick and luckily it was enough to dislodge his attacker.

'Hisssssss' whatever it was hissed at him and growled; its beady green eyes looking around the room before settling on Bella's sleeping form.

It didn't even have a chance to think of attacking her before Edward charged at it, his body shifting as he did so.

And suddenly instead of a man there was a lion growling in aggravation; his tail swooshing back and forth while his breathes hissed out of him.

"Edward what's….." Bella awoke with a start and her eyes immediately followed the line of direction in which her mate was aimed and gasped. She thought these things had turned into a legend long ago.

It was a vampire.

Bella thought they had gone extinct long ago; she hadn't laid eyes on one for the last century. She watched in horror as it advanced on her mate, fangs bared.

And faster than she could have thought possible she shifted and stood beside her mate, defending him, her own powerful roar echoing off the walls of the small suite.

The thing's eyes widened as it was faced with two powerful Leos and with one last powerful hiss, it simply sped through the door, faster than a rocket. Edward was one step from the door in pursuit when Bella growled and rammed into him; bringing both their bodies to the carpet.

It was then with the feel of the rough softness under his belly that brought him back to reality and made him remember where he was.

"Flippin' hell" he phased, cursing a blue streak as he got up off the floor.

"What the hell was that?" his voice was tense and dangerous as he picked up his mate from the floor when she had finished her transformation. "And how the hell didn't anyone hear that?"

"It was a vampire" her hiss was loud and furious and her eyes were still glowing golden amber.

"I thought those things died a century ago" Edward had heard the stories of their people from his mother. It was said the vampire had died in the shifter wars during the late 1800s.

"Yeah, so did I" Bella said as she leaned against the wall, a deep furrow between her brow. "But not only is that one alive, it seemed to be gifted".

"Gifted?" Edward was confused by what she was saying, he didn't know vampires could possess gifts, and it was times like these he was grateful for their age difference.

"Yeah, it's said and I perfectly experience that a select few of vampires possess special gifts" cocking her head to the side, Bella looked as if she was trying to remember something said long ago. "The last one I encountered was Aro and he possessed the power to read minds".

"Wait" Edward waved his hands in the air "So not only do vampires exist but they possess 'special' gifts too" Edward pointed his fingers in the air around the word special.

"But that still doesn't explain how and why it found and attacked us" Edward said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Your right" Bella nodded as she started to pace. "I guess we'll have to be cutting our little vacation a little short" she said as she turned and headed for the phone. Probably her father would have some information.

"Yeah" Edward signed, resigned. He didn't like what was happening one bit and he sensed more trouble was on the way.

He walked to his mate who was on the phone with her father and simply wrapped her in his arms, praying everything was going to be okay.

**A/N Thanks guys for all the reviews for the last chapter and for the numerous amount of reviews for my other stories. Read and loved each of them. Anyway, time for sad news, my writing angel has ran out of energy and demands rest, so I probably won't update for a while. Sorry but good news, I will update Discovering Western life and we must Discover and fly next and each will have their fair share of surprises, so stay tuned.**

**P.S the info about the hospital is fake, I do not know if they need pediatricians or not.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	4. Estrus

"Are you sure?" Edward was now frantically jumping up and down, his nose high in the air, as if trying to catch a whiff of something.

"Pretty sure." Her voice was calm while her emotions were anything but. Who would have thought it would have come so early.

"Estrus waits for no man" Feeling suddenly tired Bella walked back over to the hotel couches, her faithful mate following her more like a puppy than a lion.

"I had no idea" Edward breathed, kneeling before her and rubbing his face against her wet stomach. Bella had been in the shower when she had smelt it, that fine baby powder and candy smell, she was all too identifiable with it, her sister and sisters-in-law always more than once came to visit her while they were pregnant. They had explained what it meant for her, for her mate and for her body. Apparently in regular lions a female lion will go in estrus for four to five days when it is the mating season and the whole meaning of it is that the sexual act triggers the female to release an egg, unlike humans, where the egg is released only once a month.

Leos took on both of these qualities in that a Leo will go into estrus when she first finds her mate, triggering a hormonal reaction in both called the mating heat in which they both are vulnerable to their hormones, and she will also go in estrus every ten months during her existence with her mate.

Bella had completely forgotten this and almost completely collapsed in the shower when she got a caught a whiff for herself. At first she had been overjoyed, she had yearned for her own cub for so many years and had accepted that she probably wouldn't have none, but then she thought of Edward. She had only known him for five days and now she was pregnant. She didn't know what her future would hold, especially with the apparently not- extinct vampires running around.

"Aren't you happy" Edward whispered up to his mate, who was sporting the most conflicted expression on her face. "I know it's soon and everything but…" he trailed off as Bella's eyes widened and she looked at him with something bordering on surprise.

"You mean you're not mad?" A smile was beginning to form over her beautiful lips, almost blinding Edward with the pure unadulterated joy emitting from them, but then her question resounded in his head.

"Mad?" cocking his head to the side he examined his mate "Why would I be mad, if anything I thought you would be upset."

Taking her hand within the confines of his he rose from his knees and pulled a confused Bella into his arms

"I love you and am more than happy that our cub is going to be here soon, almost exhilarated." He smiled that award winning grin.

Bella was in tears as she turned around and caught his mouth in a kiss so passionate, so earth shattering, they both were rendered speechless.

Snaking her fingers within his locks she whispered "I love you too and am so happy I finally found you".

Tears were shed as the two mates embraced each other, each taking gulps of each other's scents and delighting in the new scent that accompanied them. In ten months' time, they would have a little one to care for, nurture and love. A Leo's pregnancy was slightly longer than that of a human own, the reason being for their shifter abilities. Any shifter child should be able to shift by six to seven months, the average time babies began to crawl.

With one last longing kiss Edward whispered "You should probably get ready before we run out of time." Today they were returning home, surprisingly Edward's family only lived two blocks from Bella's own and were constantly communicating. This was part of the reason Edward had travelled to the jungle, too many mated pairs. Every single shifter in each family had found the love of their life except him, well except an elusive Bella, Renee had talked about from time to time. Who would have thought he would have found her. He still hadn't realized he actually knew and met her parents after the phone call until she had looked them up online, thanks to a very reliable Facebook.

Fate had funny ways of working.

Edward watched Bella dash to the bedroom and the whispering of bags were heard as she searched for something to wear. They had gone shopping yesterday to find appropriate clothes for Bella, though truth be told he didn't mind his mate wearing his clothes. There was something arousing in it; his smell overlaying hers, combining the two until it was just Bella and Edward.

So Bella had followed Edward around from Chinese shop to Chinese shop, the reason being Bella being foreign to the language. During her long years before permanently shifting Bella had learnt languages from Italian to German but Chinese eluded her, the symbols were too hard to write, let alone speak. She was lucky she had such a smart mate.

Once in the shops Bella had turned to a hurricane, grabbing clothes from traditional gowns to simple shorts and tank tops. She was fascinated with the wild variety plaguing the shops. The colors had swirled this way and that, bringing beautiful patterns to life while the design was stylish yet comfortable. The only problem came when it was time to pay for the purchases. A thing Edward had spent twenty minutes arguing about. She had finally assented when he said he was happy to buy things for someone other than himself.

It was the only day the pair had actually relaxed and explored the sights. After the fight with the vampire they both thought they had at least deserved one lazy day. The taste of Chinese food was delicious, the smells outstanding. Baby Bok Coy with mushroom sauce had been the highlight of that little tasting fiesta.

Edward had watched his mate get reunited with the world with a smile on his face. Even when she asked for his opinion on shoes he had no idea even existed, or forced him to taste foods that caused his tongue to swivel up and die. He had simply smiled at her and kissed her. He had learnt so much about her during that day, though he knew he hadn't even scraped the surface that is his Bella. He had learnt she liked all spicy foods, and feared clowns, something he had discovered when they passed a moving circus and the clown had jumped in front of Bella and caused the poor girl to jump behind Edward in unadulterated horror. He was glad the circus didn't sue when he broke its star actor's nose.

They had so many things in common as well. They both disagreed on the abuse of animals, and had both owned more than one pet during their childhood. Apparently anything other than fish Bella approved of.

Edward broke out of his musing when Bella entered the room wearing a navy blue mandarin dress. The weather was still blistering hot, proof to Edward's simple khakis and white tee shirt. Bella simply smiled at him when his mouth dropped open. She had discovered two days ago that Edward loved that color on her, a thing obviously true from the boner he was now sporting.

"So I'm assuming you like the dress." She said it cheekily, taunting her mate and practically laughing when his eyes popped out of his head when she bent over to pick up her bag.

"Perhaps a little too much." Edward breathed as he checked their temporary living arrangement. He checked the bathrooms, kitchenette and the bedrooms to make sure none of them were forgetting anything and then returned to the living room.

"I guess that's that" Bella said as she walked out into the hallway "I'm going to miss it"

"So will I love so will I" Edward said as he locked the door behind him and clasped his mate's hand within his own. "Perhaps we'll return one day."

Xxxxxxxxx

Bella could now attest to the fact that Leo males became more possessive when their female was either injured or pregnant. Once again Edward had managed to scare off an overly friendly baggage boy. The smile he had shot her did border on creepy though, especially when his eyes seemed to be glued to her chest.

In true Edward fashion, her mate had simply shot the teenager a cruel evil smile that even made her shiver, grabbed all two of the heavy suitcases in one hand and sweep his hand around her waist. A clear signal that even non- shifters could pick up on.

Mine.

Truth be told, instead of feeling pissed off she had gotten aroused.

She had felt warm, protective and aroused, especially when Edward flexed next to her, further intimidating the boy. Of course, Edward being Edward didn't miss the smell of arousal that started to emit from his mate and had kissed the curve where her neck met her shoulder. The curve where he had marked her two days ago.

And the curve that had her thighs clenching and center throbbing.

That is how Bella found herself, panting heavy with her eyes closed inside of Delta, with an equally frustrated Edward next to her.

They had bordered the plane close to four hours ago, and the day was simmering down to night, as it neared nine pm. They had a long journey ahead of them from China to the U.S.A, a total of six days. Of course they would be stopping over in various countries, countries where Edward hoped he could get rid of the obvious tent in his pants. He had been worried for Bella adjusting to air travel as she had never been in a plane before but she had enjoyed it so far, her eyes gazing from his crotch to outside her window, as if she couldn't figure out which site was more interesting.

"Love, you staring at me isn't really helping my situation" Edward said through clenched teeth, his fingers gripping the arm rest next to them. His hand trembled over her stomach where he had been caressing their cub. It seemed that over the last few hours his hand couldn't stay away from her stomach, always either rubbing or just simply resting his hand there. Bella found it endearing to know how their baby was already a huge part of their lives at no more than a few days old.

"Sorry." She said but her smile told a different story as she stared back out the window, enjoying the vast blueness under them. She gazed at the various fish that swam through that blueness, painting a picture of fantasy and mystical enchantment. It was times like these she thanked God for her shifting abilities, allowing her to see just how the world around her was formed and changed.

She often wondered that if humans had the same abilities as she if they would stop trying to destroy the things that gave them life. Would they stop trying to kill themselves and the world around them with abnormalities such as nuclear energy or stop the ridiculous sport hunting of animals that actually revolved around them?

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in Ankara in two more hours, for those stopping over, you will have five hours before your next plane arrives, for those staying, I and the employees of Delta would like to wish you a warm Ankara welcome."

The loud voice made Bella look up from her daze and she smiled at the sight next to her. Edward had fallen asleep next to her, his erection still prominent as his eyelids fluttered and his lips whispered over one another.

Smiling she ran her fingers through his long locks, reveling in the silky softness. He had done so much for her, he had practically saved her from herself, awakened things she didn't know she possessed and practically gave her the world.

Smiling as he whispered her name in his sleep, she took out a book she had purchased from the airport from her carry on.

When she had read the summary of 'Dark Fire' by Christine Feehan she had been intrigued by the fantasy humans had painted of the creatures they didn't know exist. She was enchanted by the prospect such as Carpathians, not knowing herself if such creatures existed.

In the quiet hum of the plane she read while stroking Edward's long locks, her eyes absorbing every interesting section, so totally absorbed she didn't realize the elderly woman next to her was staring until she spoke.

"You're fortunate, you know" surprised, Bella looked next to her, examining the petite elder with shiny graying hair.

"It's so hard to find young people actually in love today" she smiled, her eyes dancing with lost memories. Bella marked her page and turned to the woman.

"I know" she said, still running her fingers through her mate's hair "But I believe everyone still has that special person out there, even if they never find them".

"You sound just like me when I was your age" the woman smiled and Bella did as well but not for the same reason, she could have been the lady's grandmother three times over.

That is how the couple spent the remaining two hours on the flight. With Mrs. Cunner telling Bella about her days as a young child in Canada while being surprised by the seemingly young girl's extensive knowledge. They ran over topics such as the World Wars to independence.

Mrs. Cunner congratulated her on her pregnancy and whispered fortunes in the future.

And finally when the pilot announced their landing they said good bye to each other and turned back to their own devices.

"Sweetheart, time to get up" Bella whispered in Edward ear, caressing his cheek.

"Huh, what?" she laughed at his obviously confused face and kissed his forehead before standing up when the plane was almost cleared of people.

"I hadn't been much good company" Edward apologized as the pair entered the airport, and travelled with the crowd to the baggage carousel.

"It's okay, you were tired. Plus I talked to a nice woman during the flight" Bella said taking his hand within hers.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The pre-dawn hours greeted them as Edward walked onto the plane. Bella had fallen asleep almost immediately after they had finished making love at the Ankara Ogulturk Hotel. Edward had wanted to visit a five star hotel but Bella had managed to talk him out of it reasoning that they were only going to be there for two hours.

They spent three hours there before it was time to go. Apparently two orgasms weren't enough to relieve the tension from either of them. Not to mention Bella had gotten distracted by the large bathroom and didn't leave the tub until thirty minutes of using up all the hot water.

In the taxi Bella had talked and talked about the different sights until her poor brain had shut down on her. This is why Edward found himself carrying his sleepy mate in one hand and the luggage in the next. No one ever said being a shifter was a liability.

She smelt so fresh sleeping his arms, muttering his name and then signing. Once again he found himself using the word cute to describe her. Especially in her cute denim capris and a shirt that said 'I love China'.

Edward was sure every inch of his masculinity was draining out of him.

Now he was simply caressing Bella's stomach as the five hour flight dragged. They should be arriving in Rome by mid-day, which they would explore and rest up for a day or two and then catch another flight to Spain and then finally to Florida.

Edward wasn't going to be travelling any more for a while. The scents of alcohol, perfume and food assaulted his nose as he sat on the plane trying to distract himself. It swirled around his head until he could taste the scents on his tongue.

Disgusting.

The day was awakening as he stared out the window. The clouds adopting pink and velvet hues. The red sun rising, splashing crimson on the lakes and cities below. The stars reclined back to their proper place, vanishing until only a faint glow could be seen.

The jet was mostly empty, save one man snoring in the front section and another couple joining the mile high club in the bathroom.

Edward could hear every sound coming out of the small cubicle as was more than ready to jump off the flippin' plane.

Instead he decided to rest his head against the frame and wait for this hell to be over. He imagined his family's face when he came back with the most beautiful woman in the world. He imagined playing with his nieces and nephews and being probably introduced to Bella's family.

He must have drowsed off for the ringing of his cell phone brought him up short.

"I want to talk to her!" disoriented Edward stared at the phone in his hand, trying to understand the message and the person calling him.

"Huuhhh?" it turned into a yawn as he stretched and gazed at his mate who was still curled up in her seat, still as a rock.

"Edwarddddd, I want to talk to her" the voice took on a whining tone as Edward finally recognized who was calling him.

"You'll meet her when we arrive and she's sleeping now" Edward said, still drunk off of sleep.

"I'll be the first one right?"

"If you're the first one to be at the house when we arrive." Edward said, sitting up straight.

"So how's everything Lil Brother?"

And that is how Edward spent the first two hours of the flight, updating Alice on everything he could think of, excluding the pregnancy as he wanted to do that with Bella.

"Okay, I'll see you when I get there" Edward said, thanking the beeping sound emitting from his cell phone.

"Yeah yeah" Alice said, sounding way too happy.

"Good-bye" they both said and hanged up.

Edward really hoped things wouldn't be too hectic when they arrived.

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys, read and loved each one. Anyway on to a different matter, concerning Breaking Teacher Etiquette, for those who were reading it, you should have noticed I deleted it. I am very sorry but thanks to one flame writer that, though said a lot of unnecessary comments probably because they can't write for themselves or just enjoyed my other writings, I don't know, did give me some insight on the story. I will be rewriting it this coming January, so look out for it.**

**Please Review and Comment**

**Silverdust101**


	5. Coming Home

It was named the city of love.

Its beautiful arches and curves blended and twisted into patterns of rustic beauty, layered with the care of human kind. Just looking at it, taking in all its columns, dry rock and stone tablets made Bella realize where she wanted to get married. Marriage was something she had never considered after she had shifted; it was marginally on the back axis of her mind. She had heard her mother say marriage was a human trite and would never compare to the love of a mate and she found it true. Her love to Edward needed no ceremony, no vibrant flowers and white cotton gowns yet it contained one thing she coveted.

Cullen.

She wanted to be addressed as Mrs. Edward Cullen and wanted her child and future children to be born in wedlock.

"Edward, hurry over here!" she waved over her slow mate, her squealing earning her more than a few glances but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

The Arch of Constantine was beautiful, ancient and mystifying. Its stone arches travelling high over her head. It was worn but not defeated, still magical in appearance. It smelt of ancient dust and sweat, its constructor's hard labor. Its soldiers stood tall and loyal, coated in their armor, surrounded by subscriptions. Bella couldn't help but click a few more pictures on her disposable camera that she had purchased from a local gift shop. Edward, as smart a man as he was had brought three.

"Love, you really need to slow down" Edward panted, practically drowning in his own sweat "The city's not going anywhere".

But Bella hadn't heard him, his ecstatic mate already bouncing over to an elderly couple.

Once again Edward found himself posing next to his mate, trying to look semi decent and managing quite well for a guy wetter than a river.

"Grazie!" Bella smiled to the couple, waving her hands as they walked away.

"So what do you want to do now?" Bella asked, finally turning to Edward, her knee long shirt spinning around her legs in a delicate dance.

"How about we get some lunch, love." Edward said, hearing his mate stomach rumble in aggravation but ignored by her excitement.

"But we still have to make it to Piazza della Rotonda for the Pantelon" Bella whined, pouting as Edward grabbed her arm and pulled her down the street.

"Did you know it was built in Hadrian in 120AD as a temple for the gods?"

Bella had become quite the informant during their two day trip in Rome, backpacking maps, pamphlets and any other piece of paper she could get her hands on.

"Ummmm" Edward hummed as they made it to a little market, bypassing the millions of people walking on the corners and curving paths. This was the disadvantage of exploring the city, the millions of scents mixing together and swirling around their nostrils. Creating an odor so putrid, it resembled the sewers.

Bella sneezed as they found a vacant table in the outside restaurant. She had travelled as many cities as she could during her life before the shift and was amazed and a little discontented with how many people and changings had overthrown the original places she had loved. This is why she entranced by Rome; it still contained the architectures of its original settlers, untouched by the change of time.

"Come posso aiutare voi?" The voice broke Bella from her reverie as she looked up into the clear gray eyes of their waiter, holding his ubiquitous pad and paper.

"Ummmm, Avrò la pizza pie extra con formaggio e ananassi e un'acqua " Bella said in fluent Italian, rivaling her own mate, picking the first thing she could think of. Her stomach was pleading with her for something cheesy.

"Polpette di carne in sughi con corte e un coke" Edward said while screwing up his nose at his mate. Recently her interest in foods had varied from interesting to just plain disgusting. Whoever thought of mixing fresh fruit with cheese was seriously off balance.

"Bella, love are you sure you want that?" Edward asked as the waiter walked away, glancing at Bella one more time before disappearing behind the wall. This act was getting just plain annoying, he knew his mate was attractive but did not like everyone salivating over her. His lion was definitely growling in his chest.

"Yes, why?" Bella asked, turning around as people continued to pass and horse carriages travelled on the stone streets.

"Nothing" Edward said, picking his own battles.

They continued to converse, sharing interests, arguing on contradictory views and just getting to know each other. It was amazing to think they had known each other for just under a week and a half, so much had happened. It entranced Edward just as always at hearing Bella laugh, her lighting laughter filling his ears with merry. There was freedom in that laugh with a hint of underlying maturity. It was hard to imagine Bella as almost a century older than him. She seemed so child-like, her open curiosity so filled with wonder and bright imagination.

"I love you" there was nothing else he could think of to say as he stared in her endless pools of chocolate eyes, the orbs seeming to darken a shade as he stared, fascinated.

"I love you too" Bella smiled, leaning against her mate in pure contentment. A feeling she had gotten used to being surrounded by him. Nothing seemed to break her bright mood around him; not the vampires or the creepy glances by over hormonal boys.

They shared a kiss in the middle of the restaurant, their lips moving softly against each other, and sighs becoming vocal until they were interrupted with the sound of a person clearing their throat.

"Grazie." The said together as the waiter gently rested their steaming dishes on the white table.

Xxx

"What do you think is going on?" Edward whispered, crouching behind the stone column, still and silent. His eyes glowing green in the darkness of the room.

"Shhhh" Bella shushed him, her ears strained forward, trying pick up what the group of vampires was discussing.

They had made it to the Piazza della Rotanda a few hours after eating lunch and were more than shocked to smell the scent of cold dead flesh. It was the first time Edward had smelt something so putrid, as the vampire at their bedroom door at the hotel had somehow found a way to mask their scent.

The foul odor had nearly brought Edward to his knees.

He had ordered his mate to stay outside, but Bella being…. well Bella had refused, her brown eyes dead set in her determination to investigate the situation.

This is why Edward now found himself crouched silently on the ancient floor with a very agitated mate.

"Did they arrive?" The blond vampire at the side hissed, his fangs glinting in the dark.

"Why would they not?" another one growled, drawing his dark cloak further over his form. The voice sounded familiar and it took Edward two seconds to realize that it was the vampire who had attacked them at the hotel. Did he follow them all the way over here?

"Edward, shhhhh" Bella whispered into his ear, tracing patterns on his back, and it was a second before he realized he was growling low in his throat, his instincts driving him to kill the monster who had threatened his mate.

He forced himself to stay quiet as the vampires eyes scanned the room, those red orbs trying to pick up the smallest suspicion.

"What is it Aro?" the second vampire asked, his orbs now circling the area as well. But they shouldn't been able to pick up the Leo's scent, as the pair had been travelling Rome for hours and smelt more like human than anything else.

"Nothing, Caius, just thought I heard a voice." Edward and Bella both held their breath as the vampires continued to sweep the area, until finally admitting defeat.

"We meet with them today." Aro announced, his eyes now focusing on the other vampire, who still had remained unspoken.

"Yes" it was the sole assent that left the strangers mouth. His dark form continued to sit on the floor, his lids closed. One would think he was a corpse if words had not whispered from his lips.

It was at that point that Edward started to sleek away, seeing that the conversation was stopping and was not prepared to deal with three vampires.

They were unable to reach all the places Bella had devised in her 'Master Plan' and by the end of the day, as they walked into Hotel Victoria Roma, Edward was panting and Bella was half dragging on her sore feet. Her argument of following the vampires had long dried out after Edward had growled 'No'. He was NOT going to let his pregnant mate chase after a bunch of volatile vampires, no matter how curious he was himself.

"I'm going to take a bath" Bella said, already heading in direction of the immaculate bathroom. Edward was sure his mate had some strange obsession with bathes and bath tubs. If she was able Bella would take three baths per day. Something about warm water and bubbles fascinated her. The reason he had been forced to, in the middle of last night, to buy some more 'Redox' as she had used up the last three bottles previously purchased.

"I'll join you" Edward was already stripping off his polo shirt. Hoping she still wasn't too mad with him, Bella had the funny ability of not listening to reason.

And as tired as Bella's brain was, she couldn't help but appreciate the beautiful view.

His abs flexed, running under his skin in a strong array of stretches as he stripped off his slacks. His silk boxer briefs contrasted vividly with his pale skin, painting a picture of a Greek god.

She had forgiven him for ordering her around, as even she saw the many situations that could go wrong, especially with her young one growing inside her.

His smile was smug as he caught her eyes, his vivid green orbs shining with hidden delight.

Smoldering

By the time the water had filled the white tub, and bubbles were bursting with their readiness the couple found themselves reluctant to leave their space on the warm bed but as the silky water ran over their skin with their arms intertwined around each other, there wasn't any place they rather be.

xxxx

The airport was bustling with activity as Bella and Edward exited the plane terminal, looking around the cluster of people.

"You think they made it on time?" Bella asked, standing on the tip of her toes trying to get a better look. It was times like these Bella cursed her short stature and scowled when Edward silently shook next to her, failing to contain his amusement at her dilemma.

" They're here." Edward said, smiling as he caught his mother's scent. The familiar fragrance of honeysuckle and pine. He had loved her scent as a child, she smelt just as a mother should, warm and sunny. He had tried to talk his family out of greeting them at the airport, but Mrs. Cullen wouldn't have any of it, she was determined to meet the girl who had stolen her son's heart.

One could see where Alice got her enthusiasm.

But neither could fathom of how close she really was before Bella was almost barreled off her feet.

Edward was lucky the airport was filled with many loud travellers or the growl he emitted would have shocked the entire population.

He immediately felt guilty afterwards when he saw the shocked face of his mother.

"Sorry mom, I didn't realize it was you" Edward muttered, looking anywhere but his mother's still silent form.

"That's okay silly boy, I'm still getting use to you actually being mated" Esme laughed but inside her emotions were still raveled at her youngest child. The look of pure love and dedication his eyes shone for the small brunette she was still embracing was amazing. She never thought she would see the day.

Leaning back she examined the girl, no woman in her arms. Her face spoke of youth and innocence-stuck permanently in the body of a twenty-three year old as they all were but her eyes spoke of maturity and patience. Esme immediately realized that this Leo was well over her years, probably only a couple centuries younger than herself.

The realization shocked her; this meant that Bella had gone through the 'shift'. The one the rendered the Leo helpless to their other half.

She tried not to let the shock show on her face yet again because she couldn't imagine how she had survived through it.

But, examining her closer, Esme picked up a peculiar smell about her daughter in law.

"Hello child, my name's Esme" she smiled still perplexed on what she smelled. It was faint but powerful and more than familiar but her overexcited brain still couldn't pick up on what it was sensing.

"Bella" the woman smiled, her brown eyes examining Esme's face as well and it was in that moment the thought suddenly clicked.

"Oh my gosh" Esme squealed smashing the girl to her chest, jumping up and down in her excitement.

It was at that point Edward was glad when Carlisle found his wayward wife and had to pull her from suffocating his mate.

"Nice to meet you Bella" Carlisle smiled, glancing at the girl that had stolen his only son's heart. He could immediately tell what had excited his mate and smiled at the expecting parents.

After all there was never such a thing as too many grandchildren.

Xxxx

The large grand house was busting with activity well into the pre-dawn hours. Bella had been reunited with her parents; a crying Renee had embraced her with a suspiciously moist Charlie.

"My little baby girl!" Renee had cried when embracing their sole daughter, that's when Bella had broken down in their arms.

Since her parents already knew Edward, there was little in the way of introductions but a stubborn Charlie had still scowled down at the younger Leo.

"You hurt my baby girl and I will kill you." The growled greeting was less than welcoming.

The greeting from her brothers had similarly gone the same way.

All her brothers were here too; acting well….as brothers. If it wasn't ruffling her hair, it was teasing her about her new mate. Their remarks ranged from just plain annoying to just crude.

"Henry if you don't shut up I'll tell Chloe that when you first saw her you fainted" Bella threatened, smiling as her brother pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key.

You'd think that a man with five children would be more mature.

She had also met all Edward's sisters, including the infamous Alice and let's just say Bella was currently scheduled for a shopping trip to Macy's at eight in the morning.

Her argument had died when Alice had mentioned baby shopping as well and Bella was intrigued. In her days all babies needed was nappies and clothes but she could see all the changes the new world had brought about. Her nieces and nephews car seats and playpens had attested to that.

But she was excited, her love for her child overpowering her dislike of shopping.

xxxx

"What is this called?" Bella asked smelling the vibrant and pungent odor. She knew perfume but this brand was completely mystifying, it smelt of wild flowers and the chill of fresh rain, all together a beautiful combination.

Eva smiled at her new sister and bounced over to her vanity set, her old room just how she had left it.

"It's called the Eau de Parfum" she smiled, giggling as Bella continued to sniff the bottle.

"You can take it if you want, I already have everything I want from this room" Eva cocked her head to the side examining her old pink walls and double bed "I told my parents they could turn it into a guest room."

Bella had bonded well with Edward's sisters and loved to learn what things they offered. They were notorious talkers about anything involving lace, or perfume.

At the end of the day, Bella's cheeks had been blushing a bright red.

She had also met all of her nieces and nephews, as well as Edward's own as well.

The older ones had questioned her relentlessly on how it felt to be stuck in lion form, laughing when she told them about her time adjusting to cold water and clapping whenever she thought of a joke to tell.

The younger ones seemed to have an obsession with her hair; pulling at it until she was forced to hand them back to their smiling parents.

All in all they were charming children.

It was two in the morning when Edward managed to drag a sleepy Bella away from his family and drove back to his house.

She was too tired to notice the two story building, swimming pool and tennis court but the king sized bed immediately attracted her to its soft and fresh sheets.

Edward would have to thank his mother for keeping his house.

That night they made love.

"Oh gosh" Bella breathed as Edward dipped his fingers inside of her, slowly thrusting inside her warm depth.

"That's right" he hummed into her ear as she started to thrust against him, her fingers gripping his shoulders.

He circled her clit, until her sweet wetness became too much. He had to have her now.

Edward engulfed Bella's quiet moans within the confines of his mouth aligning himself with her center.

"Oh gosh" Edward moaned, dizzy at the feeling of being engulfed in his mate's warmth heat. He sucked on her delicious nipple as she started to pant in his ear, her body thrusting against his own. The mating heat had ended about six days ago but that didn't make Edward want her any less.

The night outside was silent as the two mates celebrated their love, the stars gleaming with mystic power, silvering the whispers of confrontation. They were gathering, creatures of the night meeting, discussing, learning and negotiating.

And the couple was in ignorant bliss as they climaxed, sealing the bond that was about to be questioned.

**A/N Well how was that? This story is moving along. Also since school has reopened, my updates will be fewer in between. Thanks for all the reviews and author alerts, loved each one.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101 **

**Translations-**

"**Come posso aiutare voi?" How may I help you?**

"**Ummmm, Avrò la pizza pie extra con formaggio e ananassi e un'acqua "- I will have pizza pie with extra cheese and pineapple and a water.**

**Grazie-Thanks**

"**Polpette di carne in sughi con corte e un coke"- I will have meatballs in sauce with pasta and a coke.**


	6. Beginning

_Previously on 'Discovering Leos'_

_The night outside was silent as the two mates celebrated their love, the stars gleaming with mystic power, silvering the whispers of confrontation. They were gathering, creatures of the night meeting, discussing, learning and negotiating._

_And the couple was in ignorant bliss as they climaxed, sealing the bond that was about to be questioned._

x-x-x-x-x-x

Edward was nervous. And more than a little distracted. He didn't even realize someone was behind him until they spoke.

"Dr. Cullen Mrs. Weber is ready…..Dr. Cullen?" Edward turned to face Lauren. He must have looked as confused as he felt because she asked "Are you okay, Edward?"

He didn't really have an answer for her, so he settled for a smile, which he was sure looked more like a grimace and nodded.

"As I was saying Mrs. Webber is ready in room 19." Lauren's eyes started to gleam as he looked over her face, only to smile one more time and walk away. Lauren was sure his distraction was because of her, the gleam in his eyes told her so, not to mention the spark she always felt when he was near her. A man didn't smile at just anyone after all. Her heels clicked against the white tiled floor, sounding menacing in the emptiness of the corridor.

Meanwhile Edward was sweating bullets as the ring inside his pocket started to burn. The piece of metal felt as hot as baking iron, making his thigh itch and knee click as he stood. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so nervous, so nervous the inside of his throat had dried up and he had to clear his throat before speaking.

"Stand up tall for me buddy." Edward smiled at Ethan as the young boy nodded and then walked over to the measuring ruler picture pasted on the wall. His patient was the last thing on his mind as he wrote down Ethan's measurements.

Two weeks ago Alice had finally persuaded him to allow her to travel with him to Tiffany's.

"You need a girl's point of view." Was her first argument, the jutting of lip just an inch might have been part of it too.

When he still didn't budge she resorted to whining.

"Pleaaaaaaaaassssee Edwwwarrddddd."

That was when he had exploded.

"Okay, fine jeesh, I don't know how Jasper can put up with you!"

Those words had mocked him harshly as he had looked through display case after display case, feeling completely lost and more than a little helpless.

"Need some help?" her voice had been innocent enough but the smug grin on her face told a different story.

Now two weeks later Edward still hadn't found a proper place to propose, not to sound feminine but he just wanted it to be _right._

A place where fireworks could explode and she would scream _yes_ with a sparkling shower of lights.

Maybe his masculinity had dropped just an inch upon him meeting Bella.

"….Dr. Cullen?" pulled from his thoughts, he turned to face Mrs. Webber who was staring at him questionably. It was then did he notice he was sweating in a perfectly air conditioned room.

At four foot nine, the young woman looked too young to be a mother, especially of a three year old at that.

Being the gentleman his mother had raised him to be, he dared not to ask and just said "Yes, ma'am?"

"Is it serious?" Her huge brown eyes, so similar to his Bella's widened as she patted his son's back.

Ethan Webber had just a small mirage of blusters expanding from his neck to top chest, yet one would think the poor boy was dying by the way the mother was carrying one about, but then again, he wasn't a parent yet.

Yet being the key world, made Edward think back to his mate, at three months pregnant her little bump was barely noticeable, but at night he loved to rub it, whispering non sensible words until Bella pushed away from him to go to the restroom.

Apparently, being pregnant made you pee a lot.

"Not serious at all, just a slight allergic reaction." Edward answered Mrs. Webber when he felt Ethan playing with his fingers. The little boy was, dare him to stop using the word, adorable. He was a little small for a three year old but full of spirit. He would never forget when he first came in at no more than three months for his DPT.

That adventure did not go too well, especially after Mrs. Webber had nearly fainted when the needle had penetrated her son's skin. Edward was sure she was wailing more than her son at that point.

"Just bathe him twice a day and apply some over the counter skin rash cream to help with the itching and he'll be fine, right little man?" Ethan squealed as Edward tickled his stomach before passing him over to his mother.

"Thank you doctor Cullen." Mrs. Webber smiled gratefully, before waddling out of the room with her son in tow. Her prominent stomach bumped into the door before he dashed in front of her to open.

She smiled gratefully at him for one second before answering her son about why apples grew on trees.

Before Edward would have been jealous at such women—them greeting another life in the world, going home with their husbands to share the good news.

But now with his own mate pregnant, Edward felt like the luckiest man in the world. She was due for her first ultrasound appointment in two days, something Edward was practically shaking in his pants for. The excitement was obviously stemming from Bella, who in the last week had purchased twenty pregnancy books and stacked them into his_, their_, room, including the famous 'What to expect when you're expecting.".

Apparently their child was as big as an apple. He never knew why the authors of that book compared children to fruit but it made Bella happy, so he shook his head silently.

Bella had already started to prepare the nursery, one of the four spare rooms he had at his house. The day she had agreed to move in with him had been the second happiest day in his life, right next to finding his mate. It had been raining when he had asked and the gloom had made him rethink his question, yet the blinding smile she aimed his way was the fairest he had ever seen and was forever ingrained in his mind. The day after her acceptance, Bella had picked out the nursery, one of the spare bedrooms closest to their room. Edward still smiled at the memory of her asking him to kindly move his crap out of the way.

Ah, the love of a mate.

Walking down the hall, Edward found himself engulfed within an overly familiar pair of arms.

"I missed you" Bella purred as Edward cuddled her to his chest. She had missed him through the day. His scent or lack of therefore, had driven her crazy, especially with the long hours. When she had started the job two months ago, she had no idea it was going to be so demanding.

Even getting accepted had been a problem, seen as she was pregnant and was going to have to leave for maternity in a just a few months. Bella had an idea that Edward had gotten her in, a favor she was glad of. She would miss her smiling patients when she went on leave, especially Joshua, a small two year old with an asthmatic condition that found him in the hospital close to every two months.

"I missed you too love" Edward kissed her cheek and led her to his office.

Completely ignoring the vivid glares that were being sent their way.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked, his fingers already checking her pulse. The ring was burning holes in his trousers.

Last week she had come down with a slight fever which had made her pulse quicken just a few beats, and Edward had acted as if she was on fire, rushing her into to bed with demands she stayed there until her fever had gone away.

Of course after it dissipated within two hours, she was told to stay in bed for a day just to make sure.

Bella being Bella had whined and pouted until he was forced to lift his decree a few hours.

"Edward, I'm fine, no different from the last time you asked this morning" Bella answered, stretching out on the black leather couch.

Truth be told her feet was killing her and her back was knotted in an unfathomable way.

Of course Edward, missing nothing immediately moved over to the couch to soothe her tired muscles. He soon found himself with a more than a familiar problem when she began to moan as his fingers rubbed her feet.

"Why did you stop?" Bella asked as the fantastic rubbing on her feet halted in their delicious pattern. Loving up she was just in time to see the desire in his eyes before he pounced on her.

"Mmmmm" she moaned as his tongue parted her lips, it's delicious mint taste spiking her already fogged mind.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Dalton is ready in room 45." Lauren's voice penetrated through the door as Bella was just unbuttoning Edward's lab coat and she groaned, getting up from his magnificent form.

"Duty calls love." Edwards whispered as he buttoned his shirt, pecking her on the lips. His eyes whispering promises of tonight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, the Swan's house was buzzing with activity.

"What do you mean by meeting, we don't have any leaders as far as I know?" Charlie stood to the door dressed in nothing but his boxers as two men stood at his front door at two in the morning. His knee was frantically tapping on the floor as the two men enlightened him on what was happening.

"Apparently a group of Leos, the Denali's I'm informed, will be holding a meeting in Alaska to discuss some important events." Mr. Caser said, his forehead portraying the same confusion as Charlie. The message had first been transported through facebook, of course in a highly encoded message only his kind would respond to.

' JungleLeoGreatEvent' was apparently the best the one named, Tanya could have come up with.

Of course the news had spread like wildfire, and every Leo within reaching distances had gotten the message.

"Yes, well, that's confusing" Charlie shook his head, trying to wrap his head around it. In all of his centuries their kind had never gathered, never met to discuss everything. Each pride was content to stay within their own group and region and any abrupt meeting usually ended up in a territorial dispute. Charlie was wondering if this group meeting would result in the same way.

"Thanks gentlemen" Charlie said as he thanked the men at his front door, apologizing at the same time for the bruises they had received.

It wasn't his fault they had turned up unannounced on his front door at the dead of night.

x-x-x-x-

The night air was cold as Bella and Edward walked back to their car. Her watch read three a.m but it felt much later. Edward was half propping her up as she stumbled into the parking lot. Her feet felt like lead, dragging under her until she was sure they were going to give away. It was no wonder really; she had been on them since six in the morning, hardly catching a break before her next patient showed up.

"If work is going to take this much energy from you, I'm going to talk to the board about cutting your hours" Edward said, his voice worried as he just propped her up on his shoulder, and walked to the car.

His Volvo gleamed as he propped it open to seat Bella is the passenger seat. She hardly protested as he draped the spare blanket over her.

"No, no I'm just a little tired..aaahhhhhh" she yawned, closing her eyes as they passed through the gleaming street lights, the purr of the engine luring her into a much needed sleep.

The streets were almost vacant at this time in the morning and Edward just simply drifted. Looking over to his mate he couldn't help but realize how lucky he'd been. He had been gifted with something he had never truly considered-never really thought about much through his lifetime. The love of a mate was impounding, shattering all his priorities on the back burner. He had loved how adjusted his family had gotten to her, even Rosalie who hardly dared to grace anyone with her kindness. She especially, had been helpful with baby shopping and redecorating Edward's, once upon a time, bachelor's house. All of his games had been confined to one room of the house, the others flourished with new bed spreads and dare he say it, air fresheners.

What was with women and febreeze, anyway.

Edward smiled as Bella started to mumble in her sleep, whispering something about strawberries, a fruit she had become quite fond of during her pregnancy. He wondered if proposing in a strawberry vineyard was romantic.

Pulling up in his drive, Edward was just parking when something landed on his roof, hard.

"Huh, what, where!" Bella bolted awake, pitching up just in time for Edward to drag her out the car with him.

Looking up, Edward had to blink twice.

There, curled up on the top of his car was a little girl, she didn't look more than three years. Her hair was blond and fell in waves around her cherub face as her green dress trailed around her bruised knees. Her eyelids fluttered as she just laid there, looking impossibly small.

"Who is that?" Bella asked dreamily, her eyes still portraying her sleep as she looked at the little girl in fascination and Edward was sure she was still half sleeping.

"I don't know love" Edward answered anyway, stepping up to the person who had left a huge dent in his beloved Volvo. Edward was scared of her condition, to make a dent like that had to take tremendous force. Her small body stayed still as he stepped up close to her, checking her pulse, only to see it beating regularly. Edward was surprised of her scent, she smelt of a shifter and he breathed a sign of relief, this meant she would probably survive the fall.

"Hello" Edward poked the girl, seeing if she would wake up and jumped a quarter of a mile back when wings exploded from her back. They were a pure white and glistened when they surrounded her small body.

"I have a m…ee..ss….." the small voice squeaked and trailed off as her body transformed right before his eyes. The girl shrunk, her legs collapsing in on itself, her fingers shrinking into her body before instead of a girl, there stood a small dove on his silver car, its white form blending into the background. Edward knew the mechanism well. Whenever a shifter fainted or considered themselves in danger, their body automatically shifted into their outer half, their animal counterpart taking over to protect them from whatever danger it perceived.

The thing was, the question still lingered in the air on what the girl was doing here.

"Isn't it pretty Edward?" Bella said in a voice between a yawn and a gurgle, her body slumping against his before he had to long out his arms before she fell straight on the floor.

"This is going to be a long night" he said propping an obviously asleep Bella on his shoulder and scooping the small bird gently in the palm of his hand before stepping inside, debating on calling his father or cuddling up to his mate and resting the small dove in the spare guestroom.

His body decided for him, he rested Bella on the couch before checking over the small animal in his palm. He could see the patches of skin repairing itself as the bird rested in his palms, thanks to their high metabolism, and after surmising that the shifter would be alright till morning he dragged himself in his room with a sleeping Bella and cuddled her to his chest before falling into an exhausted heap on the master bed.

His ideas of proposing followed him into his sleep as his body drifted.

x-x-x-x-x-

The little bird curled up in on itself, drifting through the recovery stage as its broken bones mended and new blood pumped. The heat provided a wonderful resting place as the moon broke through the window. Her mind was filled with images of her shouting father and screaming mother, their shouts urging her to jump, to run away from the strange men with glistening red eyes.

**A/N Yeah, so this idea just came to me. Please excuse any mistakes, wrote this right after a stressful day at school. Thanks for all the reviews for my last chapter, loved each one. I will update 'Centuries Meets Seconds' probably next week.**

**Check out my other stories**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	7. Anna Marie

_Previously_

_The little bird curled up in on itself, drifting through the recovery stage as its broken bones mended and new blood pumped. The heat provided a wonderful resting place as the moon broke through the window. Her mind was filled with images of her shouting father and screaming mother, their shouts urging her to jump, to run away from the strange men with glistening red eyes._

_x-x-x-x-x_

"He's so small." Bella whispered, her wide chocolate eyes becoming moist as she looked at the screen.

"He?" Edward asked, his own eyes looking suspiciously wet as he sniffled a bit.

"Yep, our little Edward Jr." Bella laughed when her mate's eyes widened, a look of horror on his face.

"Please tell me you're not actually naming my child that?"

The technician laughed, before snapping a few photos on the machine.

He was truly a perfect baby, his little limbs curled up under him with his cherub face bunched up under the blur of the machine. They could tell he would be a looker when he was born.

Edward's lion started to purr contently at his mate, his emotions scattered as he gazed at her, swollen with his child. It was the intent of all mated pairs, to produce as much young as possible. Some instinctual design ingrained for survival as back in the past, Leos were close to extinction because of the vampire – shifter wars. The war had ended but the desire had not.

"I see tooooo." Whining came from the little girl's mouth as she bounced up and down, tugging on Edward's hand before he lifted her on his shoulder.

Anna Marie was just three years old and had improved much from last night or early morning. At three a.m Edward and Bella had woken up to screaming, the sound bouncing of the halls.

_While Edward called his parents, knowing his two hour sleep was over, Bella tried to calm the girl._

_She had cried, big tears running down her face until Bella had held her, putting her face in the crook of her shoulder._

"_I want my mama and papa!" there was a slight Spanish accent as she wailed, her dress ruffled. _

"_Shhh, baby girl." Bella said, humming as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Her feet was still been killing her._

"_They prmosed they wo'od." She hiccupped, her tears now calming down as Bella continued to rub her back. _

"_What's your name?" Bella asked as she wiped the little girl's eyes, her heart breaking for her as more continued to flow._

_Who would do this to a child? Bella thought, lying back against the seat, taking the little toddler with her._

"_Anna Marie, telephone 543- 5749, off Miami Beach." The girl recited with perfect clarity as she allowed herself to relax under Bella._

"_Well, Marie, I'm Bella and that's Edward over there talking on the phone." Marie simply nodded, her finger going to her mouth._

"_You smell funny." Marie said as she continued to suck on her thumb, giggling a little when Bella shot her a play glare._

"_Well, big girl, you don't smell like roses you know," Bella stuck out her tongue to show she was joking, making little Marie laugh, her mouth opening to show one missing front teeth._

_It wasn't long into their conversation did Esme and Carlisle arrive, followed closely by Charlie and Renee._

_Marie tunneled under Bella at the on slot of so many predators, her body trembling as she closed her eyes._

"_Calm down baby girl, they won't hurt you" Bella whispered into the little girl's ears, playing with her blond hair._

"_I want my mama and papa!" she started to cry again, her body trembling as Edward sat next to her._

"_We'll find them for you." Edward promised as he stared into the worried eyes of his mate, his concern still transparent on his face._

"_What happened son?" Carlisle asked from his perch on the opposite couch, his eyes glued to the little girl._

_Edward recounted the night's events, describing her fall and her shifter form. _

"_I fall 'cause I was tr'd." Marie hiccupped, her wails once again quieted, yet her face stained a deep red._

"_Why was you tired?" Renee asked, slowly moving to the little girl perched on Bella's lap, her posture so harmless, the little dove didn't scream at her approach._

"_I be'n flyin all nite, my mama and papa said to" Marie looked at Renee as she started to caress her hair, the older woman's heart breaking for the tragedy this little girl had gone through. _

"_Flying from what?" it was Bella who asked, yet she already knew the answer, she expected everyone knew._

"_the peo'le with red eyes." The girl started to hiccup again as she recalled their growls, the blood spurting from her mother's head when they had rammed her into their front room wall. _

"_I'll take her." Renee said as Bella got up._

_Bella smiled sadly as she passed the screaming girl to her mother, watching as she went to the bathroom with her._

"_Poor child." Esme said as her eyes lingered after the pair._

"_What's going to happen now?" Bella asked, wondering what they could do to stop these monsters, which were becoming more and more abundant. She still couldn't get how they could have just risen from the dead with no one's notice, and why had they chosen to run rapid now?_

_It was then that Charlie spoke up for the first time during the night, explaining the so called meeting they were supposed to be attending in Alaska. _

"_You think it has something to do with the vampires?" Edward asked, slumping against the sofa in sheer exhaustion, two hours of sleep obviously not sustaining him. He didn't know how he was going to survive when the baby came. _

"_I think for now we should just wait until the meeting and try to find the girl's parents." Carlisle said "After all if they are still alive they'll probably have more information than us."_

_Bella got up; eyeing the door before asking "Don't you think if they were alive they'll be looking for their daughter by now?"_

_She had a point and everyone went silent again at the implication it held. _

"_Then we'll have to find the bodies before the humans do." Charlie said grimly "I'll send Henry and call for Nicholas and Junior." _

"_Rosalie's husband should be able to help too." Esme pitched in, thinking about her son in law, the man was a pure muscle, even for their kind, surely he'll be able to help in some way._

"_I think Marie should stay here" Bella said as Edward shot her a look "After all, she's most attached to me anyway."_

_Edward nodded quietly, still wondering how he'll be able to have sex with a three year old running around the place. After all the pregnancy hormones emitting from Bella effected more than just her._

"_Oh well" Edward signed "Good practice for the baby."_

_He could feel his penis grumbling at the thought._

_x-x-x-x-x-_

This is how Bella and Edward found themselves exiting the hospital and stopping over to McDonald's for a kid meal, after much pleading and whining.

"I'll have one kid's meal with nuggets, two chicken salads and two Big Macs" Edward said as the cashier just stood there with a blank look on her face, staring at him as if he'd been a God sent angel.

Bella growled on the side of him and the cashier immediately snapped back into reality.

"Yes, yes oh right!" she fumbled a bit before asking them to stand on the side.

"I wanna go play out there." Marie said as she stared at the ball pen outside, her crystal eyes pleading as she stared up at Bella.

"Not now." Bella said, more than ready to get reunited with her bed.

Surprisingly Marie didn't put up much of a fight, simply nodding.

Soon enough their food was ready and the little family took a spare table. Edward still hadn't gotten over how much his life had changed, granted his mother told him she would take the little girl when she was a little more adjusted.

Too bad none of them smelt Jessica before it was too late.

"Oh my gosh, hey guys." She screeched, hurting their ears as she walked – more like swayed- herself over to their table, her mini skirt more mini than skirt.

"Hi Jessica." Bella sighed over her salad, her appetite already disappearing with the sudden appearance of the woman.

"Oh, I didn't know your all had a kid." She gushed, patting Marie on the head like she was a puppy, making the little girl glare at her but continue stuffing nuggets in her mouth.

"She's our niece" Edward lied smoothly, pulling Marie's chair a little closer to him. Blood or not she was still his child and thus under his protection, even against slutty women like Jessica.

Let's just say their trip to McDonald's took way longer than it would have with Jessica commenting on how much Bella ate, and then Edward in turn glaring at her. In her head Bella was cursing her decision to go to McDonald's, after all Wendy's had kid's meals too.

x-x-x-x-x-

"You sure love?" Edward whispered, crawling up her body, his green eyes now a dark emerald with lust.

Even after a five hour nap he still knew she was tired, yet her mind her other ideas than her body. The pure lustful hormones emitting from her had been enough to awaken Edward and after locking the door he had been more than ready to fulfill her every need.

"I need you." She said, panting as he started to kiss her neck, sucking the bite he had put there two nights ago. Pleasure streaked through her body as she arched into him, looking the feel of his muscled body above hers.

"Mmmmm" she moaned as he engulfed her mouth into his, swirling his tongue around her's before sucking on it gently.

She tasted like the chocolate she and Marie had shared five hours ago, simply delicious.

Her fingers travelled down his bare chest, swirling around his faint red hairs before travelling lower.

"You taste delicious love" Edward groaned before ripping off her shirt and sucking greedily on her nipples, watching with fascination as they bloomed before him.

"Oh gosh" Bella gasped as Edward nipped at her breasts, making the coil in her strain tighter.

She arched against him again before squeezing on his cock, spreading the pre cum on his tip.

"Bellaaaaaaa" Edward groaned, hurriedly stripping her before positioning himself between his legs, aching for her wet heat.

"I need you now" he breathed into her ear, pressing his tip against her hot entrance.

"Take me then." She bucked against him, taking him into her and he growled.

They both screamed as he slammed into her, his penis reaching new lengths as she arched against him.

"Ahhahh" Bella screamed as his lips connected to her nipples again, sucking on them deeply.

"Love, you…feel so goooddd" he groaned against her, thrusting faster as the demand in him grew deeper, screaming at him to claim her faster and harder.

"Oh man" Bella sighed, opening her legs wider as his thrusts increased "I'm almost there!"

The urgency in her voice spurred him on even more and he found himself arching over her further, his body demanding her to accept more of him.

"Ohhohhhhhhhh" Bella screamed as he started to rub her clit, her toes curling as she felt her release near.

"Right there!" she screamed, as she started to shudder, sweat dotting her brow.

"I love you" Edward moaned as he came, his release giving her the last inch she sought.

She couldn't help the long moan that escaped her mouth as she arched against him one last time before slumping on the bed in pure exhaustion.

It was only after their breaths had returned to normal did she hear the little feet stepping out front of their door.

"Oh gosh, please don't say she heard us" Bella groaned, hurriedly donning her white robe while Edward quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and tee shirt.

"Trust me, if she heard us I don't think she'll still be out there." Edward grinned, causing Bella to smack him as she rushed to the door.

"Yes sweetheart?" Bella asked as she found Marie standing outside in an adorable purple shirt and pants that Esme had kindly lent her and another mirage of clothes from when her daughters was around her age.

"I had a bad dream." The girl whispered, her thumb stuck in her mouth as her eyes pleaded with her "Can I sle'p in here?"

Bella's eyes widened, there was no way she was going to let Marie sleep on a bed that smelt like four days of sex.

"How about you and me get some milk while Edward gets the bed ready for you?" Bella smiled, throwing a look over her shoulder at Edward, who immediately started stripping the sheets.

Marie smiled as she and Bella walked into the kitchen and she learnt how to cook hot milk.

She had forgotten all about the message the vampires had told her about.

**A/N So here's the next chapter, kind off skeptical about it. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, author alerted, etc really made my day, I couldn't help but notice that this story decreased in popularity and if anyone has any pointers, they are more than welcome. Next will be the meeting in Alaska with the Denalis, wait till u see Tanya. *laughing manically***

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101 **


	8. Proposals and Confrontation

_Previously_

_"How about you and me get some milk while Edward gets the bed ready for you?" Bella smiled, throwing a look over her shoulder at Edward, who immediately started stripping the sheets._

_Marie smiled as she and Bella walked into the kitchen and she learnt how to cook hot milk._

_She had forgotten all about the message the vampires had told her about._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you cold?"

"No"

"Thirsty?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh for gosh's sake, shut the hell up" Bella couldn't take any more of this. At seven months, one would think she was diseased instead of simply pregnant. Her prominent stomach displayed proudly as she stepped around her frazzled mate towards the door.

"I know you're worried dear but it's only so much I can take." She gently whispered to Edward now, sad at seeing the hurt flashing across his face, his brows knitting together as his eyes casted downwards.

"I just don't want anything happening to you love." Bella knew his worry stemmed more from the impending convention rather than the shopping trip she was going on with Alice. She had to admit, the idea seemed too dangerous even to her, no Leo had ever taken kindly to having their territory invaded, thus their groups staying within their separate prides and with blood kin. She couldn't imagine how Edward and all her families' males would react to any unmated male Leos and vice versa with her to any unmated females. Edward was hers and if those Denali's tried to get anywhere near him parts were going to go flying.

"I know you're worried love" Bella wrapped her arms around his huge frame, purring contently when he did the same "But, right now, there's nothing to worry about."

"You'll be careful?" Edward asked, kissing her lips gently, submitting to his mate all the confusion and fear he felt letting her go, especially in her delicate state.

"I promise love" Bella smiled, pulling away from him when she heard Alice's engine turning to their corner "I won't let anything happen to Edward Jr."

She laughed when Edward growled at her.

"We are not naming our son that!"

Three months ago they had decided to figure out the sex of their baby and Bella had promptly stuck out her tongue at him when the technician had said it would be a boy.

Her victory dance had lasted all the way home and even more so when they had told the family.

"We'll see" Bella taunted as she grabbed her purse and danced out the door, her simple white dress playing around her ankles.

"Love you" Edward placed one last lingering kiss on her lips as Alice honked her bright red Audi.

"Hurry up big mama, were burning daylight!" she shouted from the car, laughing as Edward growled at her.

"You'll get her back in a couple hours!" she shouted, as Bella escaped her mate's tight grasp and jumped in the car "Stop being a spoilt sport."

Edward watched forlornly as the red Audi sped off his corner, but a smile lit his face as he turned back to the house, his plans swimming in his head as he picked up the phone. The day had finally come.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"He's simply darling" Bella gushed as she held Anthony in her hands, splashing kisses over her five month old nephew.

"He can be a devil when he's ready" Chloe laughed at her sister in law when Anthony grabbed her hair and pulled.

"I see what you mean" Bella winced as she gently pulled her hair away from said baby.

"Okay ladies, we're here!" Alice squealed as they parked into 'Baby's R Us'. Bella was resigned that this would be her last shopping trip, having already been nine other times with Edward. The crib, baby seat, basinet, playpen and all the other furniture had already been purchased weeks ago, not to mention a mirage of clothes that could barely fit into the wardrobe. Alice was dead set to buy another wardrobe despite Bella's protest.

The only things missing now were some bottles and baby.

Bella was going to try breastfeeding but was going to put Edward in charge of some mid night feedings, which is why she needed a breast pump.

"That's an excellent idea" Chloe said as they travelled to the feeding section "It could have saved me a couple sleepless nights with Ethan if I had Henry do that for the first few months."

As it was though, he had been put in charge of mid night bottle feeding with her last son Anthony – along with all the diapers during the night – she had the baby, he was going to pitch in. Not that he ever complained. Despite his humor, he was a loving and dotting father.

"I was thinking of glass bottles" Bella said as she examined the mirage of baby bottles on display "I heard that plastic ones have BPA."

"Yeah, I brought Anthony the Evenflo ones" Chloe said as she adjusted the little boy in his strap. "Really great leak protection."

For the next three hours the ladies walked around the store, still not fulfilling their great desire when the trolley had somehow managed to overflow with the various amounts of layette.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'll call you later" Bella said to Alice as she dragged all the bags out of the car for about two seconds before Edward emerged from the house with a huge grin on his face.

"Welcome back love" Edward smiled as he scooped up all the paper bags "I thought you promised to take it easy."

"I did" Bella huffed as she walked into the house intent on putting her feet up, only to gasp when she noticed all the rose petals dotting the living room, not to the mention the smooth glowing lights.

"Edwarddddd" she stood in awe as Edward hurriedly rested the bags on the counter, only to step in front of her.

"I wanted to do this months ago." He started, taking her hands in his "But with everything going on I never got the chance_."_

_I feel I'm feeling light  
And I'm up to see the sights  
Ain't life a many splendored thing?_

Ducking up and down  
All those crazy sights and sounds  
Bounce around like puppets on a string  
Never gonna find, anything to change my mind  
Famous last lines of a fool

The stereo suddenly turned on as Edward kneeled before her, gripping her hands until they turned numb, not finding it in herself to care Bella squeezed his back, so focused on his face. His brow was knitted, his green eyes looking excited yet wary as he bowed before her.

Looking closely she noticed sweat start to dot his brow.

_Just when you think  
Your chain is just one link  
Something comes to tip you off your stool_

_Hello hello  
Hello hello  
Oh my my, what have we here?  
What a surprise  
What a surprise!_

_Hello, Hello  
Hello, Hello  
I'm not alone it's good to know  
Someone dropped right in to say hello  
Hello!_

_Do a dizzy dance  
Twirl around and take a chance  
Nothing's easy  
Nothing comes for free_

_Sniffing on a flower  
Run through an autumn shower  
I'm better off to someone else like me_

_Hello hello  
Hello hello  
Oh my my, what have we here?  
What a surprise  
What a surprise!_

_Hello, Hello  
Hello, Hello  
I'm not alone it's good to know  
Someone dropped right in to_

_(Source: .com/elton-john-hello-hello-lyrics-video/#ixzz1FlT1WL7m)_

His lips moved slowly as he sung the last lines of the song, his green eyes glowing within the orange light of the living room. Tears ran down her face as she continued to stare at her mate, her love, her forever.

"Bella, I love you so much. I love the way you laugh, the way you transformed my life from a simple bleak existence to something more, to something even I thought never existed." Tears was now visibly pouring out of his green eyes as he reached behind him and pulled out a small velvet case.

"I ask from the bottom of my heart for you to complete my life, to continue to bring joy into my life, I would forever love and cherish you and then continue to still do it for eternity. I ask for you would complete my existence and become my wife, for you to hold me and me to hold you in return."

He kissed the palm of her hand as he continued to stare at her, his eyes shining.

By this point Bella was full out brawling and wrapped her arms around him when her feet would no longer support her.

"How can I say anything else but yes." She hiccupped into his ear as tears ran down her face, not the best appearance when accepting a proposal.

He didn't seem to mind, gathering her up in his arms and ringing kisses all over her face.

"Thank you" he repeated it over and over as he flipped the box open and revealed a diamond ring. The band was pure silver, encrusted with small diamond, baring path to a bigger one in the middle. Looking closely she saw her name along with the word 'forever' engraved in the middle.

That's when she broke down.

"It's not fair to do this to a pregnant woman Edward Cullen." She hiccupped as he laughed, kissing her lips as he slid the ring on her left hand, smiling when it fit.

"Do you know how hard it is to measure someone's hand when they won't stop moving in their sleep." He said as he picked her up, revealing more rose petals as he travelled up the swirling stairs and into the bathroom.

Bella felt like she was in heaven as he stripped her and laid with her in their deep mouthed tub, messaging her feet until she couldn't feel them anymore.

By the time the water ran cold Bella didn't know if she was dreaming or awake.

Feeling her tiredness, Edward didn't make love to her that night, instead snuggling into her as he ran his fingers through her wet tendrils.

"I love you" he whispered as her eyes drifted close, the darkness welcoming her as she fell into it with open arms. The last thing she felt was Edward whispering his loving mumblings to their child.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Congratulations" Carlisle congratulated his youngest child and now daughter in law as everyone gathered around the house.

"Bout time." Charlie huffed as he laid in the chair "Boy asked me mouths ago, and they called me slow."

"Charles, you congratulate our daughter nicely" Renee huffed as her boys laughed at their grumbling father, Nicholas choking as his chest heaved.

"You take care of our sister" Nicholas, Henry and Junior said in unison as they circled their eldest and only sister to them, totally obscuring her from view even with her prominent stomach.

"With my heart" Edward vowed seriously.

After everyone had officially congratulated the couple, along with little Marie who had been staying with Renee and Charlie for the past two weeks, hugged Bella as tightly as she could, given the stomach, Charlie spoke up.

"Everyone ready to go?"

After the children along with Bella reused the bathroom, the task taking 20 minutes because of the magnitude of them, and were snuggly strapped into their car seats and boosters, everyone was ready to go.

A total of nine cars drove along the highway as time travelled. The road was lucky the older children were already off to college or traffic would have been brutal.

"What do you think's going to happen?" Bella asked as the car engine purred under them.

"Honestly" Edward said turning to her "I don't know"

x-x-x-x-x-x

The lot was vacant as they parked their cars, the snow immediately dotting them as they halted to a stop.

"We must be early" Edward said as he helped Bella out, her red face huffing as she righted herself. Seriously, she still had three months of this to go through. (Previously mentioned, Leos have a 10 month gestation)

Her feet ached at the thought.

"Well they did say two o clock" Charlie said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. The cold didn't really bother them as their body temperature was always high, their systems quickly overpowering the cold weather.

Still, Edward didn't take any risks and had Bella snugly wrapped up in a winter overcoat and pants.

"I feel like a whale" she protested as he took her hand in his, her engagement ring lighting beautifully.

"You look beautiful" he replied as they knocked on the door.

Before Bella could reply, a blond woman opened the door.

Bella immediately stepped in front of her mate as she immediately smelt her unmated fragrance.

"Welcome, I'm so glad you could make it." the woman was smart and kept her distance from the mated pairs, as she moved from the door.

Bella made sure to put her hand in the loop of Edward's jeans as she stepped inside, surveying the area closely.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alice's tight hold on Jasper, which would have been funny given their size differences in another situation.

It was a red brick cabin mostly, with one story, the living room seemed to be the largest room and the groups quickly secured a sofa, the children climbing into their parent's laps.

"You're the largest pride I've ever seen" the women commented as she gazed at all of them.

"Oh, my name's Irina by the way." The blond female said as she stared at them.

Everyone said their names as Irina shook each of the female's hands, knowing better than even lingering around the males for too long.

"My sisters should be coming this way any minute now." She said as she stepped into the kitchen, offering water and soda.

"How many of you are there?" Charlie asked as he sipped on a beer, bouncing his granddaughter, Emma, on his knee. The girl sat obediently, her eyes appearing to be listening intently to the conversation.

"Just me and my two sisters, Tanya and Kate, live here." She replied, getting up as the doorbell rang again.

Twenty minutes later the living room was almost filled up with all the Leos and luckily all of them were mated, yet one could still cut the tension with a knife.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting" a voice rang out and suddenly a strawberry blonde danced out, dressed in a mini skirt and tank top. Almost instinctually the female mates tightened their grips on their mates, watching her closely as she spoke her name.

Bella could feel her beast taking over as Tanya turned her gaze to Edward and stayed there four seconds too long.

Growls were stirring in her chest as her hunches rose. Her eyes narrowed as Tanya flashed her a grin before quickly turning away.

"Love, please don't transform" Edward whispered in her ear, soothing her back as she tensed "Think about the baby."

It calmed her down enough to let the red rage out of her system. No pregnant Leo had ever transformed and no one knew what would happen if one would, and Bella didn't really want to take the risk.

The thing was though, Bella could smell the disgusting arousal emitting from Tanya and her senses were on high alert as she watched the strawberry blonde's every move.

**A/N I will be the first one to admit this chapter was rushed, sorry. This weekend was kind of hectic but true to form I wanted to update some of my stories. I want to thank EVERYONE for their lovely reviews, author alerts, etc. Special Shout outs to "Sherry80, fallunder, BelleOfTheBook, mikey1048, Cami2186, Cici G vampires4444, sugari6" and all the others. This story is progressing nicely and surprising things to come. Also check out my other stories, especially Breaking Teacher Etiquette which revolves around a pervy teacher Bella and her naïve 16****th**** year old student Edward. Come on, it's cool and funny with some lemons,**

**P.S This is only our first look at Tanya, more Bella – Tanya tension to come. So stay tuned.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101 **


	9. Mine!

Bella's lion refused to be silenced as her chocolate brown orbs turned amber brown – a clear sign of how close her animal was to surfacing. Every Leo noticed, some more than others, as they instinctively drifted further from the Cullen family in the small crammed room.

Edward could feel his mate's anger and it only fueled his own to a point of burning. He could hardly keep still as the disgusting blond paraded in front of them on the pedestal, purposely showing more skin under the disguise of taking suggestions for the vampire problem that seemed to have blanketed the world. Numerous humans had already disappeared, only to be rediscovered, drained and naked.

News cameras were flashing as the media continued to drag the stories through the mud.

"How about grouping together hunting parties." One bronze Leo suggested, his eyes glowing. He was unmated and clearly interested in the close to stripping strawberry blond. His nose had flared up almost instinctively when entering the room at so many unmated females.

It was situations like this that had so many Leo couples guarded, their eyes scanning the room every thirty seconds.

"The humans will be sure to notice oversized lions prowling the streets!" Tanya hissed back at him, frustrated in his interest in her, her eyes already set on another target.

"I don't see the big deal about those vulnerable vermin!" another shouted, making his attention known "Why can't they know we exist in the first place, it's not as if they can do anything about it."

Gasps and murmurs flew through the house and soon thousands of Leos started talking at once.

"We have been hidden for hundreds of years, we can't reveal ourselves, especially with the situation at hand!"

"I agree, they'll surely slather us and our families!"

"It would be a bloody war for sure!"

Their anger, frustration and fear all fed Bella's and Edward's own anger as chaos burst forth. The pair was practically vibrating in their seats; their animals howling for redemption of the blond that dared tempt their bond, dare try to lay claim a mated Leo.

Shouting turned to angry growls which turned to animalistic howls. Bella and Edward could both feel the fear prickling their skin as they targeted the smiling Tanya, whose eyes had yet again found Edward's.

"We need to get out of here!" Carlisle shouted as the children started to cry, the noise level escalating to dangerous levels.

They were rushing past thousands of arguing Leos, some crammed inside while others fought outside in the white virgin snow. It was close to bloodshed and Carlisle pushed to get his pride to safety.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea!" Charlie screamed as he rushed outside, carrying his two crying nieces with him, the two babies encased in his large arms.

Bella and Edward remained quiet as they followed their running family, their animal not sated with the lack of blood. Their claws longed to be gripped in the blond, hearing her screams as they showed her what –

"Go run it off!" they both looked into the eyes of Carlisle as they stopped in front of their cars. They hadn't even noticed that they had run all the way here. Everyone was buckling the children into car seats and quickly slamming doors close, Rosalie having the most trouble with her wailing son Aiden.

Without disagreement they both turned and shifted. Their animals bursting forth almost immediately. Bella felt no discomfort in her lower body as she shifted, her stomach adjusting around her cub as her form changed.

It was with dreadful realization did Edward look at her form before relaxing when he saw her ease.

As they ran into the surrounding Alaskan wilderness, they made sure their families made it to the open road safely, watching with growing amazement at the battle ground the little cabin had turned into. Growls were ripping through each pride as they converged together, their stance pulsing with anger as they yelled to each other.

Bella and Edward left it behind as they enjoyed the mystic wilderness around them. The snow had coated the green pines with a white blanket, while the ground remained frozen solid in ice. Bella racked her claws through the earth, loving how it felt under her paws.

Yet, despite the beauty of the surrounding trees, the urge to kill was still upon her. She wanted to rip apart the one who dared threaten her bond to Edward, even if her human mind saw it as wrong, the lion was thirsty for blood.

She panted with the mare force of it, for she had never had a reaction this strong.

Edward purred to his mate as he witnessed her shaking, rubbing his body against her own as he licked her forehead.

His masculine scent swirled around her head until she was practically vibrating with it. His tail was erect, his lion playful as he continued to rub against her stoic form until she was forced to swipe at him.

The male lion purred at getting a respond and swiped back at her. She dodged, getting on her four paws as she ran away.

Instinctively the male followed, arousal building with every step as he chased after his mate. His thoughts joyous as he passed fallen logs, and frozen lakes. More than once did he stop to sniff at a hibernating bear's den to make sure there was nothing threatening before continuing on. It would be a funny picture if a person happened to be looking down at them, two extra sized lions running through the white snow, their golden color easy to spot in the whiteness of winter.

Eventually the female cat slowed down, her own arousal already spiked. Her temper had transformed into something else – a feeling so tight and strained her womb clenched with it.

Possession

She wanted her scent all over her mate's, wanted him to orgasm deep inside her.

She wanted to taste his kiss.

It wasn't long before Edward ran into the clearing she had found herself in, surrounded by winter trees and glowing ice.

Edward immediately caught the heavy thickness of his mate's arousal in the air and shifted back.

Bella didn't give him the chance to even lift himself from the snow, launching herself at him.

"You're mine!" she hissed at him before her mouth took his, while her body rubbed against his bulging erection, her growls restrained within her chest.

Edward allowed her to stack her claim, staying beneath her as her lips travelled to his chest. He shuddered as she suckled his nipples, biting down hard when he grabbed her butt.

His lion quickly got the message and stayed completely still as she rose above him, her eyes shining amber brown as she plunged herself on him.

"Mine!"

Edward moaned as she rode him, barely giving him a chance to breathe as she engulfed his month, her freesia scent swirling around his head until he was sure he would faint.

He was getting close, he could feel it in his balls and his hands ached to touch her, to grab her bouncing breasts and thrusting hips, but she wanted complete submission.

Hell, her eyes were still amber brown and knees quivering but she continued to pump him mercilessly.

She continued to pump even as the wind picked up a familiar scent of bad perfume and hairspray.

Her growls tore from her mouth as she grew frizzled above him, leaving him helpless to her invasion as she covered him, her mouth pressing forcibly on his as she nearly sucked his tongue straight out his month.

"Oh baby!" Edward ached, feeling the familiar sensation of his balls tightening. He could smell Tanya now, hiding somewhere in the bushes and no doubt Bella could as well, but even as he exploded she continued to milk him, driving fast as she bit his neck, branding him as hers.

"Mine!" a roar screamed from her mouth as she climaxed in merry light. She threw her head back as she arched above him, revealing her lovely red swollen nipples. He could feel the swell of their cub growing within her.

She slumped against him, his cock still inside her as she licked at the wound on his neck, purring deeply…tired as she dropped onto him.

"That was so hot love" Edward purred into her neck, finally allowing himself to touch her, caressing her back.

"That bitch deserved to know who she was messing with!" Bella yelled, loud enough for the retreating form of Tanya to hear.

The both smiled as they heard her painful whimper.

"I love you" Edward whispered, kissing her ring finger, glad she had the foresight to take her ring off before coming on the trip. It hung proudly around her neck in a silver chain, making her look even more naked than she was.

"No more than I love you"

He smiled "I guess we're back tracking it."

After a couple minutes of cuddling, they both shifted back and started in the direction of home. 

**A/N so we got a peek at Bella's wild side. Many of you asked me not make Edward the perfect gentleman and he wasn't. What gentleman has sex with their mate while someone else watches right? I hope you enjoyed, but be warned this is not their last encounter. After all Tanya is persistent. **

**Also thank you all reviewers and author alerters etc.**

**Also I just wrote a new story, 'Alpha' and just updated 'Discovering Western Life' so check them out**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**

**P.S Sorry that it's so short, will be longer next time**


End file.
